My Evil Angel
by InfernoAlive
Summary: At the end of City Of Heavenly Fire, Sebastian did lose the war but as a result, Jace ended up being bitten by a demon and transformed into one. When they were transported back to Idris, Clary and the gang couldn't bear to kill him and as a favour from the Clave, they agreed to have him kept in Magnus' pentagram in the hope that one day they could save him.
1. Chapter 1

**At the end of City Of Heavenly Fire, Sebastian did lose the war but as a result, Jace ended up being bitten by a demon and transformed into one. When they were transported back to Idris, Clary and the gang couldn't bear to kill him and as a favour from the Clave, they agreed to have him kept in Magnus' pentagram in the hope that one day they could save him.**

**I hope you love it and please review so I know if you want me to continue writing this. Thank you, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**-InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel

Clary bit her lip as she walked with Isabelle, clenching and unclenching her fists, as tears threatened to fall in her eyes. As if she sense them, Isabelle pulled her close and held her against her chest as they walked. Passers-by didn't notice them because of the Invisible Rune inked on both of the girls' arms, but it seemed the whole of Brooklyn was staring at her, taunting with malicious glee.

"_That's Jonathan Morgenstern's sister…"_

"_Valentine's daughter… sinful family…"_

"_Scum! The lot of them! Even that Jace Herondale…"_

Jace… Clary gulped and this time the tears fell free, streaming down her face like an endless river. She could still remember the scream Jace had let out, the cry of agony as his back arched back like a bow about to shoot an arrow. She'd run over to him amidst the battle of demons her brother had conjured, and tried to tear the creature that clung to his neck, biting down savagely.

"_Clary! Run! Save your… self…"_The way he crippled to the ground as the demon evaporated, and slumped like a weak, injured animal. Jace, who was the strongest person Clary had ever met.

"We're here, Clary." Isabelle whispered to her, but Clary could barely make out anything as the misery tore through her heart. She knew where they were: the dwelling of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. The place where the Clave had agreed to keep Jace.

They walked through into the house and met Magnus into a dimly lit corridor, the blue fire of a wall torch creating eerie shadows on all their faces. A door lured ahead and from inside came the wobbling tune of Shakespeare…

"Oh come now, thou see the beauty I stare in thou art face, of beauty and dignified justice. Let thou cleanse all beauty and leave none art but blank… Hear thee!"

Magnus, reduced to but a sprinkling of glitter, met Clary's gaze gravely, "He's been going on like that all this time, speaking of ruined beauty and all that larky poetry."

Clary gulped, remembering how Jace used to sometimes quote lines at her, how it made her annoyed, sad, happy. How it made her fall in love all over again.

"Has there been any changes-" Isabelle began but was cut off by more warbling.

"Sister mine, thou tastes tenderly sweet shall your tree grow ripe and lovely to behold! Cease the barren that once was…"

"No." Magnus had to raise his voice above Jace's passionate cries, "And it's beginning to piss me off!"

Isabelle's hold on Clary tightened, and she whispered, "Would it be possible if Clary could see him?"

"I don't know, he's not really his best right now, compared to the arrogant, pretty boy he once was." Magnus shrugged and studied Clary pitifully. That pity made a fire grow in her heart and she could not stand it anymore.

"I'm not asking Isabelle. I am going to see him. Do you have a problem with that? Magnus?" She hissed his name, narrowing her eyes as she watched a flicker of admiration cross over Magnus' face.

"All yours biscuit," Magnus gestured towards the door, and without a thought Clary shook off Isabelle and opened the door.

The wild quoting got louder as she entered before closing the door behind her. She was in a round room with quite a low ceiling. The room was lit up with blue wall torches, and with the shackles and manacles hanging from the walls she got the impression she was in a dungeon. In the centre of the dungeon was a pentagram, glowing black and red as the creature within writhed in pain.

Not creature, she reminded herself fiercely. Jace.

He didn't notice her at first, with his head down so she couldn't see his face. He was in the same battle clothes she'd once seen him in, but they were tattered and hanging from his body in ribbons. His blond hair glowed golden amidst the darkness, and all the locks waved, like rays of sunlight.

"Come cleanse my sins, and give me heaven!" He suddenly shrieked, making Clary jump in shock, "Give me innocence to cut out my guilt, and foresee the angel's cry so I might strike. Hand me one of yours from above and I will hand you mine."

She gasped as she took in Jace's torturous words, and his quoting came to a stop. Slowly he lifted his head up, his hair falling in his face and stared at her. She stared back. His face was the same as she'd remembered it, angular and perfect; his sculpted lips as soft as she knew. But his eyes…

They were as black as coal, as black as her brother's. As black as a demon's.

His lips stretched into a twisted grin that sent a shiver down her spine and his dark eyes gleamed with an evil light.

"Thou from above, May I bless with a hand of righteous sin and strike thou art with a blade of both lands?" Clary was rendered speechless, taking in Jace's words with fear. Did he intend to kill her?

The grin wavered on his face, then fell completely, making him look calm but dangerous – Clary swore her heart stopped for a second. Then he cleared his throat and announced in a dark, very un-Jace-like voice, "Kill me now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm so pleased with the reviews I've had for 'My Evil Angel'! This has spurred me on to write more for you guys, so please enjoy!**

**Shout outs to:**

**Meeeeeeee: (Cool name by the way! Lol) Thank you so much! I hope you like this!**

**FluffyFluffLover: Thanks! I know… we all mourn the Jace that once was… ;D **

My Evil Angel: Chapter 2

Clary's heart was stuck in her throat, beating dangerously fast as she took in Jace's words. He regarded her with a cold smirk after he'd spoken, almost daring her to commit the act.

"_Kill me now."_

"W… Why?" she whispered, her voice sounding thin and strangled to her own ears. Jace gave her an evil grin, his eyes glittering like a shark's as he watched her, tunnels that she felt herself falling into.

Then he suddenly lunged for her, and before she could find her voice to scream, an invisible barrier slammed into Jace. He screeched and fell to the floor, his skin blistering. He looked up at her with a cold-hearted malice, baring his teeth. She was shaken.

Jace had tried to hurt her. Jace. The same Jace that had given her first kiss. The Jace that shown her the life of a Shadowhunter. The Jace she loved.

"Clary!"

She heard Isabelle rush up behind her, taking her by the shoulders and drawing her away from him, "Are you alright?"

Before she could answer, Magnus strode in, his fingers crackling with blue magic. Jace stopped baring his teeth and observed the warlock with a steady fear. He backed away as Magnus stood outside the pentagram, narrowing his eyes.

"You disdainful creature," he hissed, and Jace flinched. Tears filled in Clary's eyes. She felt Isabelle try to pull her away but she rooted herself to the ground. She would watch this. She would watch this even if the grief killed her.

"Warlock," Jace jeered and laughed cruelly, a sound like claws scratching on concrete. The sound sent a shiver down Clary's spine. "Since when do you turn on your own? Your father would be ashamed…"

A spark of blue hit Jace in the chest, a bright as the fire kindling in Magnus' eyes, and he groaned, lifting his arm to cover his face. He shook, and for a moment Clary hought he was crying. But then he revealed his face, and he was laughing mirthlessly.

"Got to you, didn't I half-breed? Fine. Beat me black and blue until I die, but it doesn't how similar are you and I…"

"What…?" Isabelle frowned in confusion as Jace started to rattle off in rhymes.

"Forsee this truth and heed it well, that gods come forsaken to tell…"

Magnus' fire extinguished from his hand and he walked out the room, clearly giving up on the situation. Jace rambled on, clawing at the ground with a twisted passion, his features becoming wild and ravished as he recited.

Isabelle shuddered behind Clary, the disgust at seeing her brother this way.

"Clary, let's get out of here. You want to go to Taki's or something…?"

But Clary wasn't listening to her. She only had eyes and ears for Jace, the grief clawing at her heart as she watched insanity slowly claim him.

Without a thought, she whispered to Isabelle, "Just get me out of here Izzy. Please…"

As they both headed towards the door, she felt the burning sensation of eyes on her. She looked back only to meet Jace's dark gaze. His lips moved as if he were going to say something, and some emotion reflected in his eyes that Clary couldn't interpret. She was out the door before she could look closer, Jace's eyes on her until the moment when the door closed between them.

…

JPOV

It watched her go, the fire-haired girl, while the hunger grew inside it. The song of angels followed that girl, the symphony of purity and Heaven, and it craved that. The way she'd looked at it, a look that it didn't understand. So filled with light and kindness.

Light. Its throat was parched, starving and it knew in that moment what had to be done. It needed light, just long enough to illuminate the darkness that shrouded it. And then when the light was in its grasp, just in reach…

It would claim it.

As patient as it had ever been before, it waited in darkness… Light… light…

Mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just want to stay that writing 'My Evil Angel' has been pretty awesome, what with people coming in and giving reviews about it… you guys are so sweet ;)…**

**Ok! Shout outs to…**

**Meeeeeeee: Glad you liked the JPOV so much! I was debating over it, since I'd need to write perfectly of how all of his demonic emotions came across. It seems that when I referred to him as 'it' instead of 'he', that gave the right atmosphere for you. Thanks!**

**FluffyFluffLover: I can't tell by your review if you liked the JPOV or not (you know with the whole 'it' and 'he' thing). Still I hope you enjoy this! And don't worry – Jace will be saved eventually!**

**Just not by Clary… (mwhahaha…)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 3

Clary clung onto Isabelle weakly as they walked down the corridor, away from Jace… she gulped and nearly wretched when she heard his reciting begin anew. Was there really any part of him left worth saving?

Isabelle held her like a sister, and Clary leaned into her, glad there was someone here for her, to hold her up and keep her from falling. They passed Magnus leaning against the giant door's frame, blue sparks leaping off the tips of his fingers as he worked magic on his spiky hair. He stopped when he saw them approaching, and grinned, his cat eyes gleaming.

"So where are you gingersnaps off to, eh?" he asked, playfully waggling his eyebrows. Clary tried to laugh, but it came out as a croak, and Isabelle held her even tighter.

"Hold up the 'gingersnaps' and 'biscuits' until you see Alec." Isabelle waggled her eyebrows in turn, rolling her eyes as Magnus snapped his fingers and a bowl of cookies materialised in his hands.

"Not even one?" he persisted, taking one and holding it out to them, "Chocolate chip…?"

"Bye Magnus!" Isabelle called from the other side of the road, courtesy of her Speed Rune, Clary holding on for dear life as Izzy zipped through the streets of Brooklyn. Damn, she whispered to herself, after almost letting go of the black-haired Shadowhunter as they bolted across the road. She'd been so hung up on seeing Jace at last, that she hadn't even Runed herself properly. And now as punishment, she was going to get run over.

Thankfully she didn't, and ended up in one piece outside of Taki's, the restaurant that served Fair Folk, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and shadowhunters. Clary had learned not to stare after being here for so many times, and didn't even give the green-skinned faerie waitress a second look as they ordered food in their booth. Isabelle clapped her hands with glee when her drink came: a frothy mixture of blue, pink and green with a single elfin leaf adorning the top.

_Faerie drugs. _Clary's mind whispered and she eyed the concoction warily as it was placed on their table. Before Izzy could grab it, Clary reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "Why are you doing this Isabelle?"

She snatched her hand out of her Clary's grasp, her pale face turning red, "Why are you even asking? I'm aloud to do what I want. Do you have a problem with that?"

Clary was speechless, taking in Izzy's words. She was sensitive and turned that quality into rage that she took out on the ones she cared about. But Isabelle getting wasted because she 'felt like it' was something that Clary couldn't accept.

She took the drink and hovered it over the edge of the table. "Don't do this Iz," she cautioned, and a torrent of emotions flashed across Isabelle's face. Distracted, she focused on Izzy's face and didn't notice her hand reaching out to grab the drink.

Soon they were both holding onto it determinedly, a bizarre tug-of-war as the drink bubbled at the contact. The whole of Taki's were watching, laughing, but neither girl noticed. That is until a faerie member of staff walked over and confronted them both, snatching the drink out of their hands.

"What do you think you girls are doing?" he nearly shouted, his elfin ears pricked up and his bright, more than natural, turquoise eyes narrowed at them both, "Do you want to get thrown out?"

Clary remained quiet and meek but of course Isabelle wouldn't do that.

"I'd like to see you try faerie!" she challenged, getting up from the booth and standing before the staff member, and Clary noticed her fingers curl as her whip snaked down her arm. Oh no…

Clary was praying, wondering what would come out of this horrific situation when Alec stormed into the bar. She exhaled with relief. Clearly the angels listened.

"Izzy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he confronted her, his blue eyes blazing as he looked her up and down, "Causing a public scene again?"

She didn't say anything to her brother, except narrow her eyes and stalk out of Taki's, her pride still painfully intact.

"I'm sorry," Alec apologised to the faerie waiter, giving him a wad of cash, "Would this cover the incident?"

The faerie sniffed at the money, "This ought to do, I think. Now get out!"

Clary and Alec met Isabelle outside and began to walk to the Institute, Isabelle walking further ahead.

"So… what happened back there?" Alec asked, looking at Clary curiously.

"Oh… well Isabelle wanted to take faerie drugs and I stopped her because I thought it was wrong."

"Well, this whole Jace thing has upset Izzy quite a bit. I would understand if she wanted to get drunk to get away from all the stress, but getting wasted won't make it disappear."

They both nodded solemnly and continued to walk, the silence not awkward but rather comforting. Isabelle was still ahead, her head hung low and her stilettos pounding the pathway savagely.

Then Alec's phone rang. He stopped and picked it up, his voice glad, "Magnus! Hey, I was wondering when you going to call… you want to…"

Alec stopped talking and listened to Magnus, and from what Clary could hear, the warlock's tone was rather frantic.

"What…? How… how is that even possible…?" Alec's forehead creased and he bit his lip.

Isabelle turned around, noticed they weren't following and walked towards them, "What are you guys…?"

Clary silenced with a finger to her lips and whispered, "Magnus called Alec. It sounds rather… urgent."

Isabelle nodded in understanding and they waited until the call ended.

Alec looked grave, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Alec… what's happened?" Izzy asked gently.

Alec turned towards them both, "It's… its Jace…"

Both girls froze and then Alec confirmed their fears.

"He's escaped."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm almost passing out right now, guys! I've had so many reviews for My Evil Angel that is literally unbelievable! I'd just looked to see how many views I got**** just**** from yesterday.**

**150! That's just… mindblow…**

**And it's all because of you wonderful people coming in and taking time to read my work! Love ya! *hugs all around***

**Shout outs to…**

**MI cra-cra: Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! *hugs through internet***

**Meeeeeeee: Girl, chill… I didn't mean there was another girl just that Jace wouldn't be saved by Clary… lol XD**

**FluffyFluffLover: Wow! Is my writing that predictable? Lol glad you enjoyed it though!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated and check out what else I've been writing if you haven't already! Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 4

Clary was speechless as the news sank in, coldness spreading through her like the plague.

"Escaped?" Isabelle echoed, breathless with disbelief, "But… that's impossible… the pentagram was surrounded by runes of angelic power… no normal demon should've been able to get through…"

"No normal demon…" Alec left the statement hanging in the air, eyeing Clary and Isabelle warily.

They both shuddered. Of course Jace wasn't the normal sort of demon. He had angel blood in him, clearly giving him a few, nifty tricks. And it hadn't taken him a long time to figure it out, it seemed.

Without a thought, Clary begun to run, shoving past Isabelle and Alec. She heard them shout after her, felt the brush of Isabelle's hand as she reached out to stop her. But all she focused on was Jace, a beautiful, crazed demon on the loose. Who knew where he was headed? What did he want?

Then a sinister thought entered her mind, and wouldn't go away: _He wants you._

No… all thoughts of Jace's previous life were lost to him, Magnus had said so as had the Silent Brothers. But clearly, Jace meeting her had triggered something. And he'd escaped…

She gulped, tears streaming from her eyes, wondering if her life truly was in danger. Would Jace really hurt her? Even… even as a demon? The idea was too horrible to contemplate, and struck by the realisation of it, she almost missed the sign: _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn._

At a speed quite impressive without a speed rune, she zipped through the house and met Magnus in the corridor again. He was on the phone, and after listening to the conversation for a few seconds, she realised he was talking to Luke.

"I know… Garroway don't blame me! One minute he was there, quoting blimin' Spadesbeer for all the world to hear and the next… poof! Nothing left but wisps of smoke and very ruined pentagram." A pause, Luke speaking sternly on the other end of the phone, then Magnus came back with a vengeance. "I SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON IT, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! PRACTICALLY RUINED MY HAIR… NO YOU LISTEN TO ME LUKE, IT'S NOT MY JOB TO LOOK AFTER YOUR BRAT'S BOYFIREND!"

Then, Magnus noticed Clary standing there, gobsmacked, and ended the call.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said softly, stretching his face into a strained smile as he fluffed up his hair.

"You know what… never mind. I don't care right now…" Clary gave up trying to confront him about being called a brat, "Just… I heard about Jace…" She couldn't finish.

Magnus was still for a second, then slowly pointed to the door, "Go ahead. Play detective or whatever you like, biscuit. But there's no clue as to where he went or how he exactly got out. Believe me I looked." He huffed and walked down the corridor, back into the main section of his house.

Clary stared after him until he was out of sight, fear stabbing her senseless. No clues? It was like Jace had disappeared without a trace. She gulped and headed towards the door, breathing hard as she turned the doorknob before going inside.

The room was exactly as she'd remembered it, the whole dungeon theme sending shivers down her spine. But the pentagram… it looked like it had been burned in an inferno of flames, nothing left but a few marks of black and red still scorching the ground. Jace did that? He could… could he now do things like that, combined with his demon and angel powers? The thought was a bomb in Clary's mind, ticking even faster as she walked slowly into the room, inhaling the tang of smoke and ashes.

She kneeled down on what once was the pentagram that imprisoned Jace, tracing her fingers over the etched-in design. That's when her fingers skidded over markings that weren't part of the original pattern. She brushed the rubble aside revealing the horrific secret.

Claw marks embedded into the ground, so feral and savage, caused by the kind of hands that could rip human flesh apart. A scarred message could be made out amidst the scratches and Clary's blood ran cold:

You are mine.

W… what? What was that supposed to mean? Her whole body shook, the truth sinking in. Jace was after her, that much was clear. But… but these words made it sound like he'd already won… unless…

Unless they'd been marked here deliberately. Waiting until she found them. _The makings of a perfect trap._

Oh… she spun around, looking around the room. Nothing, nothing but the darkness of the shadows and the manacles hanging on the wall, the lone statue standing near the door… Crap.

Jace moved, breaking the appearance of a statue, and grinned at her. He moved back, slamming the door behind him and twisting the bolt home, locking them both in the room. He licked his lips, his eyes so dark and evil compared to the angelic halo of his golden hair. He dropped to the ground like a cat, lethal but full of grace, so their gazes were level. Spring-green and coal-black.

She shuddered, her heart stuck in her throat. Jace had always moved like a dancer, and in his demonic state, the feature served him well. He begun to crawl towards her, his eyes glittering with an intense hunger that made her heart beat dangerously fast. The wise choice would've been to scream, to warn someone that she was here, in danger of being… whatever Jace had in mind for her. But one look at his strong hands making quick work of the space between them, reminded her sharply.

_The kind of hands that could rip human flesh apart._

If she screamed it would be the last thing she would ever do. She was sure of it. But what about Alec and Isabelle? They'd seen her run away and would've guessed easily that she was headed to Magnus'. They would realised she'd been gone too long and come after her. They had to.

Suddenly, Clary realised Jace was only a few feet away from her, and on impulse she backed away, further back every time he moved forward. In a matter of seconds, she had her back against the wall, with Jace right in front of her. He hissed and she jumped, alarmed by the inhuman sound coming from Jace's mouth.

He edged towards her, his breath tickling her ear as she waited in vain for someone to bust the door down and save her. She reached for her stele, the only weapon she had on her, (why did she have to be so careless today!) but Jace took hold of her arms and pinned them above her head. She winced, feeling her wrists scrape against the wall, and Jace smirked.

"Why… why didn't Magnus see you?" She asked bravely, stalling for time.

Jace blinked, as if surprised to hear her speak. Then he licked his lips again before hissing, "Let thee soldier of oaken heart, piercing bravely the soul of rodent hiding in the ceiling."

Clary frowned… what was that supposed to mean? Then she got it: he'd been hiding in the rafters of the ceiling after getting out, and to Magnus, he simply wasn't there anymore.

"Clever, I must admit," she whispered, the breath leaving her voice, "To do…"

She was cut off as she realised that Jace had bent his head towards her exposed neck and was licking it tenderly, almost like the way she ate an ice cream. Before she bit down on it. Oh crap, he was going to eat her? Oh no… why weren't the others here yet… They had to come… they had to come **now…**

"What… what are you do…" Jace's hand came up and covered her mouth, muffling her accusation. She squirmed, fighting against him now, but his body pressed hers against the wall.

Just as she felt the graze of his teeth, everything went black, the last thing Clary heard being Jace's own words…

"That's right Angel. Give me your Light. **All of it."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of you have been reviewing the last chapter and I couldn't be happier ;)**

**I will admit, the last instalment took quite a turn, and I didn't know myself until I typed the very last sentence. But I can't take it back now and I don't want to! Jace has finally made his move people: now things are really getting started! XD**

**Thank you to all the people that have stayed with My Evil Angel up until now, you're all stars! *hugs all around***

**Particularly…**

**FluffyFluffLover: Your latest review is one of the best I've received. I just read it over and over, even cried a little ;'), knowing that people like you really like my writing! Thank you so much!**

**Meeeeee: Your comments really spur me on, and the whole 'five stars' thing brought a lump to my throat ;') Thank you so much!**

**And also, to the amazing people who have followed/favourited My Evil Angel:**

**Bry2506 **

**Luvmortalinstruments **

**Claryherandale**

**Hellothere1234**

**Liz-fizzz**

**Kittycatt78**

**EmeraldBookAngel**

**And to all my readers, THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy. XD ~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 5

IPOV

I watched Clary go desperately, my hand now limp at my side, after she'd shrugged me off. As if she didn't need me. Alec shouted her name but the little redhead didn't turn around once, hurtling down the street like her life depended on it.

Somehow, whenever Clary got into rough situations, her life always depended on it. One way or another.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Alec asked, turning towards me. I bit my lip, staring into the distance as if Clary was still there. Still in my reach, where I could run up and stop her. Like she would listen to me anyway…

"There's no point." I said, resigned, starting to turn around and walk back to the Institute. But Alec caught on my arm, spinning me to face him.

"Izzy, what's gotten into you? 'There's no point'! Her life could be in danger…" I detached his hold on me viciously.

"And whose fault is that? Since, you seem to know all the answers Alec, tell me! Whose fault _is it?"_

A cloud passed over Alec's face, and his features darkened, "This isn't you talking Isabelle… this isn't you…"

I seethed through my teeth and stood up to him, the tears that I'd locked up inside weeks ago finally unleashed, for the whole world to see, "This _is_ me, Alec! I can't live like this anymore, everyone I care about thrown into danger and me having to live with the grief that I could've stopped it… Well, _no more! Let themselves run into danger and not care about how it damages the people that love them!"_

Alec caught me as I slumped to the ground, weak from my outburst, and ran his fingers through my ink-black hair, "Izzy… I had no idea…"

I cried into my brother's chest, heaving with ugly sobs that wracked my entire body, the blood pounding in my ears. All the feeling that had been building up inside me, ever since Jace had Turned, had now deserted me in one heated moment, leaving me as nothing but a weak, senseless girl crying against her big brother.

"Isabelle, we needed to go after Clary, with Jace on the loose, you can never be too careful…" He lifted me up, trying to support the best he could, whilst whispering encouragement in my ear. My big brother finally taking charge.

"I'm alright, Alec… let's… let's just find Clary, ok?"

Alec eyed me warily, "Ok. But we're going to talk when we come back." I nodded solemnly, before patting my stiletto, checking that the long thin dagger was still inserted in the heel. Then we set off, sprinting down the streets towards Magnus' house.

As we ran, I inhaled slowly, the saltiness in my throat starting to lessen. Jesus, I hated crying! Wiping my eyes furiously, I scanned our surroundings, counting down the minutes until a sign came into view: _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn._

As soon as Alec and I had made into the familiar corridor, a sense of wrongness overwhelmed me, the door in front of us seeming to grant us a death wish. "Where's Magnus?" Alec wondered aloud, peering down the corridor, but the sparkly warlock was nowhere to be seen. A wave of nausea rolled over me as the scent of a demon whispered its way over. Something was wrong. Very wrong…

"I'm going to see where Magnus is." Alec studied me cautiously, "Don't move, Isabelle. I mean it." I rolled my eyes, irritated, as I watched Alec go. Once I was alone, the wrongness settled in again, more prominent than before. An alien sense of fear coursed through my veins, and I drew out the long dagger from my heel. It glinted in the dim light, the blue of the wall torch reflecting off the shiny metal.

That's when I heard a soft moan coming from the door, barely audible as if something was muffling it. Then a voice, "What… what are you do…" It was cut off. _Clary._

I launched herself at the door, my thigh banging against the surface of it. I let out a string of curses as I realised it was locked, the image of Clary on the other side… _hurt…_

"Crap! OPEN!" I screeched, hacking at it with my blade, kicking it… was this piece of shit indestructible for crying out loud…?

Then I yelped as the door broke from under me, and I tripped into the room, for once losing my balance as I watched my blade skid across the floor a few feet away.

The sight that awaited me shocked me down to the roots of my black hair: there was Clary against a wall, clearly unconscious, and Jace…

Withdrawing from her, he turned to face me leeringly, red blood dripping from his chin. My eyes were drawn to the deep bite marks on Clary's neck. _By the Angel…_

I wretched horribly, the sight still branded in my mind. Then I looked up and caught Jace's bloody grin, and stared at my blade now dancing between his fingers. He watched me darkly, a predator studying its prey, and I gulped. Truly afraid.

"**Oh come now, raven princess! Why the long face?" **The sanity behind the words startled me, and I gasped.

"I thought… I thought you could only talk in riddles…"

He laughed and I winced, my eyes glued to the dagger that he was twirling around his hand, so at ease it could've been a feather.

"**I've gained my strength by taking the Light I so craved whilst in my fit of madness. Now I am whole again. Unstoppable."**

Unstoppable. The word sent a chill down my spine and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clary twitch. The wounds in her neck and began to bleed dangerously and her skin looked sickly pale, as if all the life had been drained out of her. And that's exactly what Jace had done. I only hoped she was still alive.

"So now what's your plan, _demon?_" I spat out the word and Jace smirked, "What's the next step?"

In a move too quick to contemplate, he had me on the floor, one hand holding my wrists in place the other holding the knife against my throat, **"You really want to know that, babe?" **His breath caressed my collarbone and my skin crawled with revulsion. Just when I was about to try a punch to the face I heard Alec's shocked voice, "_Isabelle… what are you…"_

I craned my neck and saw him and Magnus in the doorway, minus the door. Magnus was round-eyed as he observed the scene and Alec was eerily pale, his blue eyes popping. I could only stare at him helplessly. Alec's face hardened as he glared at Jace and unsheathed a seraph blade, "Get off her now demon, or will have your head."

Jace seemed unfazed by the threat, his hold on my wrists not slacking. He just grinned up at Alec, blood gleaming on his teeth, **"And what's makes you think I'm going to let you order me around?"**

Alec blanched and I saw the sweat start to bead on his forehead. How difficult this must be for him, having to be willing to fight what was once his parabatai. I saw Magnus hurry over to Clary and just about saw the blue spark of magic as he tried to revive her but that was all I could see of them in my limited slice of vision.

"I said unhand her," Alec's voice became low and husky, his seraph blade glowing defiantly. Jace raised an eyebrow, smirking at Alec. That's when I lifted up my leg and kneed him in the groin. Jace hissed and I scrambled out from under him, joining Alec as he shoved me behind him.

"**You bitch," **Jace swore, his eyes on fire as he stared us both down, **"I'll come back for you. All of you."**

A black whirlwind began to surround Jace as his eyes rolled back into his head, a gust of wind nearly making everyone in the room keel over. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clary open her eyes while Magnus helped her to her feet; her wide, green eyes were captured on Jace.

"**Sleep well tonight, children of the angels," **Jace growled, his body becoming part of the whirlwind as he slowly began to vanish, **"Because the devil has woken from his slumber! Hell shall feast on this world and all its offers!"**

Then he disappeared, the only sound in the room being the maddening remnants of his cackling.

I fell to my knees, Jace's threat rattling my head senseless.

"_I'll come back for you. All of you."_

_Unstoppable…_

A death wish had claimed us all.


	6. Chapter 6

**It felt bad the minute I posted that latest chapter! I am not going to just give up on My Evil Angel! Especially not, because of the people who have stuck with it for so long and for me to just come and say 'Oh yeah… I'm not doing it anymore…' I'm so sorry for a being a bitch about the amount of reviews! That doesn't matter to me as much as the comments I receive from the reviews I do get! Here is the proper chapter 6 of My Evil Angel!**

**Shout outs to…**

**All my readers!**

**Thank you, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 6

Clary stood speechless, Magnus' supporting her with his arm. Jace was truly gone now. Gone, probably, where no one could find him.

"Clary, are you alright?" Izzy came rushing over to her urgently, her dark eyes wide as she took her in, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner…"

She blinked back tears as Isabelle clutched her tight, remembering how she'd shrugged off Isabelle and ran. How stupid she'd been. None of this would've happened if she's just stayed put.

"No Izzy, it's my fault," She drew back from the black-haired shadowhunter with a watery smile, "I was being reckless and put all our lives in danger… I'm sorry."

"As much as how touching this all is," Magnus cut in, turning Clary to face him, "That bite you've got could be infected. My magic isn't up to scratch right now so you might want to go to the Silent Brothers to have it checked out."

"My… my bite?" Clary whispered, peering down awkwardly. She couldn't get a proper look. And thank the angel she couldn't, Clary thought as she looked around the room. Clearly from the others' stares it didn't look that pretty.

"I'll go with you." Isabelle volunteered, and Alec jumped as well, "I'll come too." He gave his sister a meaningful look and for once she looked down at the floor, her expression ashamed. Clary wondered for an idle moment what the matter with her was, but then a searing pain made her cry out and fall to the floor. She felt Isabelle drop to her knees beside her, taking her face in her hands… saw the blue spark of Magnus' magic in the background…

But all she could focus on was the pain embedded in her neck, stinging unbearably like a severe virus. She cried out again and felt herself start to sweat as a wave of aching heat pounded into her.

The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Jace's dark voice, "You are mine…" then…

Black.

…

Isabelle shook Clary desperately as she watched her green eyes roll into the back of her head, felt her body go limp in her grasp, "Clary! Clary wake up! So help me, you can't do this…"

Magnus sat across from her, his gleaming cat eyes scanning over the prone redhead worriedly, "The demonic bite has set in. I fear its effects will be severe."

Isabelle bit her lip, staring at the repulsive bite marks scarring Clary's pale skin. Dried blood clung to the welts, and Clary's pulse beat weakly underneath it. Without a thought she yelled at Alec, "Call the Silent Brothers over here! Clary's too weak to make it to the City of Bones!"

She heard Alec run out of the room, and the sinking feeling in her heart lifted slightly. Clary was going to get help as soon as possible. Then she felt eyes on her, like fingers pressing down on her skin, and met Magnus' gaze, "Why are you staring at me?"

He smiled tensely at her then answered, "Clary and you are going through a tough time right now and the best thing you can have is each other."

Isabelle frowned, "What are you trying to say?" Magnus grinned at her.

"I'm saying that after the whole 'bite' incident, you two should go to the Clave. Together."

"W…what do you… wait…" Isabelle tensed, holding Clary's hand tighter, "I don't understand."

"I think you do cupcake."

She looked at Clary, so frail and unmoving, and thought about the times she wished she could protect this girl that seemed to always answer the door every time danger knocked. And the times Clary had tried to protect her, concerned about her wellbeing and her choices. Who always seemed to understand what was right for her. It wouldn't change anything, Isabelle told herself, only make that fierce protection even stronger.

"Okay." Isabelle agreed, and Magnus gave her a knowing smile, "But I'll need her opinion."

"Like that's going to change anything," Magnus scoffed, delving into his pocket for a glitter eyeliner before applying it carefully. Isabelle beamed inside, the warlock's words soothing her. Did he really think Clary was going to agree that easily?

Before she could ponder over it some more, Alec walked into the room, a Silent Brother close behind him. She gave Alec a thankful nod which he returned graciously. She and Magnus moved aside to let the Silent Brother get to Clary and Isabelle joined her brother. He put an arm around her and she relaxed into him, at ease as Alec ruffled her hair.

She looked past the Silent Brother, trying to get a glimpse of her friend.

Or, hopefully, her future parabatai.

…

JPOV

I materialised rather gracefully in an alley not too far away from the warlock's dwelling, and just being away from the remnants of that damn pentagram made me feel better. The angel blood that now coursed through my veins, pumped along with my demon heart, the combined powers strengthening… it was _amazing…_

I licked my lips, cleaning of the last of the blood that was still lingering on my mouth and thought of that stupid girl, how weak and defenceless she'd been. And I'd been _worried. _I scoffed, the whole lot of them had been fools, too easy to trick. Descendants from angels! More like descendants from senseless trolls!

I smirked, but looked down at myself with a pout. Practically naked if it hadn't been for the ribbons of slashed clothes that barely clung to my body. I needed a disguise as well, in case those idiots thought to come after me.

That's when a young man walked past, and my whole body contorted in a fit of hunger. With a beast's instinct, I lunged for the passer-by and before he could scream, muffled his cries, dragging him into the alley. I had pinned to the wall in minutes, smirking at his pale face. I drew my hand away and a hissed a threat, "If you decide to scream, I'll slit your throat before a single whimper can get out. Understand?"

The man nodded frantically, "W… what do you want?" He looked close to tears and I grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

"Your clothes, if you don't mind kind sir?" I clenched my jaw in annoyance as he continued to stare at me.

"What kind of nutter are you?" he stuttered, his face growing red, "I would understand if you wanted my wallet but my _clothes…"_

I snarled and minutes later the man lay on the floor of the alley, throat torn, minus his clothes.

His unseeing eyes reflecting a golden-haired shadow that slinked off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I've redone chapter 6 of My Evil Angel! Go check it out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Lots of you have been wondering where I would take it from the last chapter, and I've redrafted this a gazillion times to make sure I'm happy with it. I haven't updated as soon as I've done with the other chapters because I've had a few incidents recently, so sorry to anyone who started to get impatient!**

**Shout outs to…**

**LucindasEveningLight: Thanks for supporting me when I was going through some tough choices! Your review made me finally decide on not giving up on My Evil Angel! Love ya!**

**Luvmortalinstruments: Thank you for favouriting MEA, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**FluffyFluffLover: Thank you for being so supportive right from the beginning when I published MEA. It means a lot and I love ya! ;)**

**MI cra-cra: Lol! I'd never thought of that before and now the image is stuck in my head! XD Thank you and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated and if you haven't already, check out the other stuff I've been writing recently. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 7

Clary woke with a faint sting in her neck and she moaned, brushing it with her palm. Her whole head felt heavy and thick, as if stuffed full of cotton wool. Ugh… She sat up and her weak muscles clicked in, cramps snaking up her calves.

"You alright, Clary?" A voice called out to her, and she rubbed her eyes instinctively before peering into the shadows that shrouded her surroundings. She tried to reply to the voice but her throat started to hurt, only allowing a croak out.

Then she began to actually _notice _her surroundings. Where was the dungeon-themed room in Magnus' house? Where were the manacles and shackles hanging limply from the walls? The pentagram obscuring the ground with an evil glow… then she remembered with a pang how Jace had destroyed the pentagram. How he'd escaped… _Jace…_

So, she wasn't in Magnus' house anymore… she recognised the room as one of the guest rooms of the Institute. She hadn't realised it before because it was night and only one oil lamp struggled to light up the room.

"Clary?" The voice asked again and as Clary's eyes began to adjust to the dark, she saw a figure sitting in an armchair close to her bed. By the protective, womanly voice she detected who it was. Her mother, "How are you feeling?"

"Mum?" she stammered, hugging her chest tightly, "I guess I feel… like shit."

There was a pause then Jocelyn started laughing, if a bit tense, as she walked over to her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, good to know sweetheart." She held out her hand across the duvet and Clary did likewise, their fingers linked on the blanket.

"What… happened?" Clary used her free hands to feel her neck. It felt oddly warm and slippery as if it had been wet before, "I remember, Jace disappearing then Magnus saying something about a bite… I don't know… then Izzy said I needed to go the Silent Brothers…" The details after that were blank.

Her mother's expression turned worried, "You know from the start I didn't feel comfortable with your choice about keeping Jace alive. And now he's hurt you, and escaped while no one seems to be able to track him down… oh my poor baby…" Jocelyn leaned over and hugged Clary lovingly, stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

"Mum… alright!" Clary pulled away laughing, "But what's this about a bite?"

"Well, apparently Jace bit you and it's seems to be severe…" Jocelyn looked down at Clary's neck and her face turned slightly green, "Even life-threatening. Worst case scenario, the blood from the parasite demon that infected Jace has got into your system and… tampered with it."

Clary's vision went white, "I could… turn into a demon? Like Jace?" The idea was too horrific to contemplate. It was… unthinkable….

"Worst case scenario I said," Jocelyn assured, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "And even as we speak, the Silent Brothers are searching for a cure to fix it." Clary tried to smile back, but it came out looking like a grimace.

"Wait… how do the Silent Brothers know about this?" Clary searched her mum's face in case she tried to hide anything.

"The plan was to take you to the City of Bones and have the Silent Brothers assess your bite there but you passed out from lack of blood and the blood replacement runes weren't doing anything to help… so the Silent Brothers were called to meet you."

Wait… the runes didn't work on her? Was there too much demon in her now for them to make any effect? Was… was she turning slowly into a demon as she and her mother spoke?

"But…" Clary began but was cut off as the door to the room opened with a loud creak and shut. Isabelle strode into the room, wringing her pale hands nervously as she studied Clary and Jocelyn, "Um… I got the message that Clary was awake and…"

She bit her lip and smiled tensely at Clary who patted the other side of the bed for her to sit. She did, and started running her fingers through her hair distractedly until Clary said to her, "What's happened?"

Isabelle stopped and eyed her warily, "Um… well nothing much since you've been out… Silent Brothers coming in and out of the Institute… that sort of thing…"

Clary interrupted her, "No. I'm mean, what's happened with you. You seem… different."

She paled and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about…" Then Jocelyn chuckled and patted Isabelle's back, "Don't worry dear, I doubt you're going to get rejection."

"Rejection?" Clary wondered aloud, looking back and forth between her mother and Isabelle, confused by the knowing look they gave each other, "Isabelle?"

The black-haired girl sighed and looked at Clary solemnly in the eye, "Magnus thinks it will be a good idea for us both to go to the Clave and ask… um… I want to as well but it depends on you…"

"Isabelle." Jocelyn reassured firmly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and then said as quickly as possible, "I want you to be my parabatai."

Clary gasped, staring at Isabelle as her pale skin started to flush then she said, "Why? I'm always putting you in danger."

Isabelle looked taken aback then she whispered, "I guess it's the same way Jace and Alec used to be like together. You're reckless and I'm overly cautious. We're the perfect match, I guess."

Clary smiled warmly at her, "After this whole incident, I promise I'll go to the Clave with you." Isabelle grinned and pulled her in a hug.

Jocelyn laughed, "I'll leave you girls to it, then." She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Isabelle pulled away from her then whispered, "Did she tell you about… the possibilities of the bite?"

"Yeah…" Clary shuddered, "Worst case scenario, though. I'm not going to be morbid, and expect the worst." Isabelle nodded and they both sat in silence.

Then, Isabelle smiled and got up, searching under the bed for something. She handed a sketchbook to Clary, "I thought you might want to… um… draw whilst you're holed up in here?"

Clary laughed and took a pen, before telling Isabelle to stay still, "Just relax and be natural." Of course, once you told Isabelle to do that, she immediately tensed up. However, after a while, she visibly got more comfortable, laughing with Clary as they talked. Her future-parabatai's portrait was coming alive on the page: the thick waterfall of dark hair; slender neck; black pupils of mysteries glimmering with a secret.

From time to time, Izzy craned her neck to see Clary's progress and make the odd comment, "Whoa, that's really good…" "You've made me look better than I actually do!" "Is my nose really that big? Why didn't you tell me?"

The comfort grew between them as if it was meant to be and as Clary signed the portrait and handed it over to Izzy, she knew she could never have found a better parabatai. If only the same could be said for Isabelle. If Clary turned into a demon, Isabelle would have no choice but to hunt Clary down and kill her, after all the evidence Jace had shown that shadowhunter/demon creatures were the worst thing in existence. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as Izzy started to style Clary's hair, twisting and pulling for nearly two hours as they chatted.

One would look at them as two friends, growing to become something more to each other.

And one would look at them as an animal and a hunter, growing to become each other's sworn enemies.

A friendship. A betrayal.

Clary just hoped the angel inside her could overthrow the demon trying to take over her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's another instalment of MEA! I'm so pleased with how many views I've got for this story, and the wonderful reviews just make me smile ;')**

**Shout outs to…**

**FluffyFluffLover: Thank you so much! I aim to leave the readers thinking about what's going to happen next! If the possibilities are endless I must be doing the right thing! XD**

**MI cra-cra: Do you like, seriously, come from the future or something? NOW I HAVE TO COMPLETELY REDRAFT! Jk. XD Anyways, your idea has inspired me to write something in this chapter… ;)**

**Also, BIG NEWS. I've just released a new TMI fanfiction called 'Daddy's Little Murderer' which is about Jonathan's childhood. I'm not sure whether to continue so please review on it to let me know what you think. THANK YOU!**

**Thank you, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 8

JPOV

I was hungry. Again.

I traced the veins in my neck thoughtfully, noting how tense and strained they were. I needed more Light. But it wasn't as if I could go round the corner and get it. The girl was heavily guarded and if I made a single move towards her, it would be like going to my own funeral. That's why I was living off of the measly lives of mundanes.

It wasn't satisfying, not in the least. It was cheap and tasteless, nothing compared to the feeling of Heaven running through your body. I yearned for that, and sometimes that yearning led me down the path of madness. I was quoting swiftly and with a sparkle in my eye before I could stop it, visions of angels and beating wings making my hands clench with a possessive wanting.

Mine… mine… I forcibly calmed myself down, and assessed my surroundings. I was in a small, closed off, park, sitting on a park bench and thinking. That's when a girl strode in, clad in black gear and I knew instantly what she was. _Shadowhunter._

She had Light, I knew she did. Not as much as the other girl, but enough to sustain me. My throat parched and screaming, I got up and walked over to her. She spun to face me in a matter of seconds, her straight, black hair whipping around at the sharp movement.

She was part-Asian, that much I could tell, with her curved cheekbones, round almond-shaped eyes and colouring. Quite a small stature though, I smirked, so this should be easy. She glared at me, her dark, brown eyes filling up with hatred, jutting out her delicately pointed chin.

"Prepare to meet your fate, _demon." _She spat out the word and revealed a sharp, glistening dagger. I ignored it.

"What's your name then, _shadowhunter?" _She blanched, then studied me, as if determining whether she should tell me.

Then, "Aline Penhallow."

"Oh… I've never heard of you before," I scoffed, though some part of me did. I remembered sunlight, kissing, and then a hard, painful wave of betrayal and self-loathing. It confused me but I kept my stance cool and collective, "What are your kind doing here anyway?"

"Serial killer alerts are going up all over the mundane news. Not exactly subtle, are you?" Aline smirked, but there was an edge of sadness and knowing to her face. As if grieving over a loss. She covered it up in a matter of seconds, "Shadowhunters of this area have noticed, and apparently you poise a threat. So, other Shadowhunters have been called in to secure the area, each hoping they get to kill you. I came here because if I killed you, they would set my…friend, free of exile as payment."

"Too bad, that…" I wondered closer, and she stuck out the blade, breathing hard. She seemed flustered, not a cold-hearted killer, "There. You have the perfect aim, my heart aligning with your dagger. Go ahead, take a shot."

She bit her lip, and her hand betrayed the slightest waver. This confused me even more, and more thoughts crowded into my head: _kissing passionately, trying in vain to wipe my entire memory of her and replace it with someone else. "Jace…" Aline moaned, and I drew her closer, closing my eyes but __**she**__ was always imprinted on the back of my eyelids. The slamming of a door. Whispering. Shouting. __**Me **__shouting, my words cutting __**her **__to the core. Then she left, but before she did she said, "When you told me the first time that Valentine was your father, I didn't believe it. Not just because I didn't want it to be true, but because you weren't anything like him. I've never thought you were anything like him. But you are. You __**are."**_

_No, don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me Clary…_

I was shocked down to the roots of my hair, forgetting all about Aline who was still standing in front of me, the blade shaking in her hands. A memory overwhelmed me, set in a battlefield, where the stench of death followed everyone. _She ran over to me, trying desperately to wrench off the demon that was biting down on my neck. "JACE!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as the demon evaporated and I fell to the ground, my last words echoing in my head, "Go Clary… run… save your… self…"_

I shook my head, and Aline tensed, thinking I was going to lunge for her. I stared her down, the memories dissipating as if they'd never been, "What are you to me? Who's… who's Clary?"

She went white, making her black hair stand out, "How… how do you…? You're not supposed to remember…" I snarled and she jumped back, the blade falling from her hand. Suddenly, the need for Light was long forgotten. I wanted answers. I would kill for them.

"I'm going to ask you again, and if you don't answer me, you won't get another chance. Who's Clary?" I hissed, and Aline's eyes widened, shocked still as she stared into my own.

"I… Clary… Clary is…" then she cried out and lunged for me screaming, "THIS IS FOR YOU, HELEN!" She clawed at my face and I swore, feeling blood run down my cheek. She was howling like a banshee, tears streaming down her face as she went for blow after blow.

Eventually, I had her pinned to the floor without a thought and she quivered in my grasp, sobbing uncontrollably as I clenched my jaw, "Helen…. Helen forgive me…"

"Shut up." I whispered darkly, and her attention turned to me. She went still, "I take it your friend… Helen, if I'm correct? … Won't be getting out of exile anytime soon. Will she?" I grinned as Aline gulped, and began shaking again.

I bent my head down to her exposed neck, my teeth bared as I thought of the ravishing Light about to course through my veins once more. As my teeth grazed her neck, Aline whimpered, a victim to my strong hands holding her down. That's when it struck me.

After I finished with my business, she was left pale, blood dropping from her neck. I hadn't taken enough blood for her to die from the loss, no. I'd taken just the right amount for the bite to set in, so she would be like me.

I could build a whole army, I realised, grinning as Aline started to twitch. An army of Light and Dark. _Unstoppable._

But then, what about the thoughts that had come? That had alarmed me; I didn't understand them yet they shined with a secret importance. I would find out, I vowed.

I would find who Clary was, what the memories had meant.

After that, who knows?

I smirked, wiping the blood from my chin, as I watched Aline's eyes start to go black. As black as mine. As black as death. As black as this world's future if I had my way.

And I intended to.

**Did you enjoy the exclusive JPOV? I hope you did, as well as the introduction of Aline Penhallow in MEA! I figured this question would come up so I decided to answer it. The reason Aline's transformation is much quicker than Clary's (If it ever comes) is because Clary has superior angel blood that fights off the change. However, Jace has superior blood too, but he changed fairly quickly because it came from the actual parasite demon, who's the dominator of the demonic blood. Hope this helped some of you people that tend to notice details like this!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Evil Angel has been my favourite project to work on because for one, I love Jace/Jamie 3, I love TMI and I love reading reviews and knowing that people out there enjoy my writing! I love all of ya with all my heart! ;)**

**Shout outs to…**

**FluffyFluffLover: I love Clace too! Here's a little spoiler for the future: I'm seeing another girl falling for Jace… will this effect Clace…? ;D**

**Ms. MI: That's an awesome idea about using Aline POV! I feel the same way about Clary, and am testing out ideas for the future. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Luvmortalinstruments: Glad that I've got you in suspense; it's no fun when the readers can predict what's going to happen! Anyways, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve… ;)**

**Thank you, all support is appreciated and check out what else I've been writing lately if you haven't already. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 9

Clary had been allowed to start walking around the Institute a few days ago, relieved that she no longer felt like an invalid. And besides, lying in bed all day had left her with nothing to do but sleep, and her dreams weren't exactly soothing. Flashes of Jace: his glowing face the depiction of an avenging angel; his golden eyes darkening with desire as he whispered against her skin, "I don't deserve you…"; those carefree smiles that were so rare and beautiful.

She blinked rapidly, forcing the tears back. Crying wouldn't do any good, she just had to get on with her life while Jocelyn and the other shadowhunters hunted for a cure. She rubbed her neck distractedly, feeling the sticky salve Isabelle had applied earlier that morning. According to Izzy, the bite marks hadn't healed that much, regardless to the dozens of _irataz _runes, so the best hope she could have of getting rid of them it was healing it the mundane way.

She bit her lip and walked slowly into the weapons room, eyeing all the maces, blades, arrows and staffs from the walls. Browsing carefully, she assessed each item in turn, weighing up the skills. She'd decided she needed a new way of defence in case Jace came back, and the curdling feeling in her gut told her she wouldn't have to wait long. She gulped and picked up the hilt of a large sword, which glistened with a seraphic light. She tested it out, drawing herself back and lunging the sword forward, turning around swiftly as her wrist flicked effortlessly, drawing back then stabbing through the air…

"Clary… _what are you doing?"_ She dropped the sword with a start and it clattered to the floor. Cautiously, she looked up and caught the amused gaze of Isabelle, her dark eyes gleaming as she stared at the sword.

"Uh, I… was practicing… I guess…" She toed with her shoe, feeling the heat creep across her cheeks. She heard Isabelle laugh and she blushed harder.

"Might I ask why?" She could say, couldn't she? She and Isabelle were going to be parabatai soon! Trust was essential. She looked up and found Izzy smiling at her encouragingly; all doubt swam away.

"I was practicing in case Jace comes back and I… need to defend myself." Isabelle nodded slowly and relief coursed through Clary. Of course Izzy would understand! Why had she even worried?

"One thing though," she walked towards Clary and picked up the sword. Nerves twisted in Clary's stomach. _What Izzy? _"This sword _does not _suit you!"

They were both quiet then burst out laughing, Isabelle placing the sword back in its bracket on the wall. "What do you suggest "suits me" then?" Clary giggled, tying her hair into a quick ponytail. She had a feeling she and Izzy were going to end up being in here for hours and didn't want her curtain of hair to get all hot and sweaty.

"Hmm…" Isabelle pondered, braiding her hair, "I think you should try… an arrow." Clary started to laugh, thinking she was joking, but then saw her expression was serious.

"An arrow, Izzy? Really…?"

"Yes," her expression didn't change, "In fact, the more I think about it, the more I agree with it."

"An arrow." Clary said again slow and deliberate, wondering in vain if Isabelle was just toying with her and would start to laugh anytime now. She didn't. Clary huffed and walked over to the bow and arrow hanging on the wall before taking it down with care. She heard Isabelle grab a target and hang it on the nail embedded in the wall.

"Now, I know a bit about this because Alec showed me a few times, okay?" Isabelle watched impatiently as Clary tried to get into the right position, dropping the bow twice, "Um… make sure the quiver is in line with your cheek… no, not like that…"

"Isabelle, I seriously don't want to do this!" Clary whined, rolling her eyes and the bow dropped from her grasp. Again. "Can't I try a mace or something?"

Isabelle gave her a smug smile but continued calling out instructions that Clary couldn't care less about, "Now hold the arrow against the bow… get into a secure hold… don't let it slip! …"

They were another six hours in the weapons room and by the end of it, Clary seriously regretted going in there in the first place. For about two hours, Clary spent her time with a bow and arrow, mastering it completely. At dropping it. Once they got onto the actual archery, the target became an impossible dream, what with Clary focusing on actually shooting the arrow _anywhere. _Long story short, Isabelle was nearly booked for an unexpected haircut.

The rest of the time was spent experimenting with other weapons that were much more cooperative. They ended the long session with hand-to-hand combat, Clary vs Isabelle on a mat they found. It went on for a long time, or what seemed like it to Clary, punching and kicking, though neither struck the other. They both ended up lying face up on the mat, sweaty and hot as they tried to catch their breath.

Isabelle made a quick trip to their bedrooms to grab nightgowns, while Clary tidied up the weapons room. When she came back, she looked grave.

"What is it, Iz?" Clary asked, undoing her ponytail as they sat side by side on the floor, decked out in fluffy, white dressing gowns.

"Just saw the mundane news. The 'serial killer' struck again in a nearby park. A witness this time, said they saw a young girl being assaulted before running to tell the police. When they came to the scene, of course, all evidence was gone."

"Jace…" All the breath was knocked out of her. She already knew about the mundane news put this week, warning Brooklyn of a serial killer out on the streets. She also knew it was Jace. "Have the shadowhunters found anything?"

"Nope." Isabelle's tone was resigned. "And on top of that, Aline has gone missing." Clary read the look on her face and gasped.

"You don't think…"

"I wouldn't put anything past the sick bastard." Clary flinched by the dark bitterness in Izzy's voice. She remained silent, not knowing what to say. Then, Isabelle stood, pulling Clary up with her.

"Come on. I got Chinese earlier today and I'm hungry." They both walked out the weapons room, hand in hand.

Clary didn't know what to think anymore. Clearly Isabelle had given up on Jace, maybe everyone had. She wouldn't though, not as long as the sweet memories of him stayed alive in her mind. She would save him, bring back the boy she loved.

Even if she became a demon in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter of MEA! Hope you enjoy this … blah, blah, blah… now the real business!**

**I bet most of you out there have experienced writers block before and it feels like your brain just got up and left. Mine seems to have gone on a vacation to the Caribbean for the time being and no matter how many bribing letters I send, it is refusing to be considerate!**

**Therefore, I have decided to give you readers some power of MEA: how do YOU want this story to turn out? I don't mean the main plot, just something that will jazz things up a bit for the time being. Here are the following options:**

**1\. Jace**** slowly redeems his memories of Clary and sets out to find her.**

**2\. Clary turns into a demon and runs away from the Institute as an outcast.**

**3\. Aline overthrows Jace, stealing his demonic- power, and becomes the most evil enemy of the Shadowhunters.**

**4\. Any plot twists that YOU can think of!**

**Please enclose your ideas in the reviews, and we'll see what the fate of MEA will be!**

**Also, just to a small shout-out to Ms. MI: Your review made me laugh when you said, "You should just become an author Inferno. It would do you good." I actually have published a book, but since it's just setting off, I figured I needed some kind of "writing break". That's what brought me to Fanfiction. ;)**

**Thank you, all support is appreciated and if you haven't already, check out the other stuff I've been writing lately. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 10

Isabelle toyed with a slice of congealing pizza, hanging it by two fingers and watching in disgust as the sloppy pepperonis and mushrooms slipped off and onto the floor, "Are you sure there isn't anything else in the entire Institute for us to eat other than rotting pizza?"

Alec glared at her over the table, holding his own slice by an arm's length, "If there was, do you really think we'd be in this position right now?" She rolled her eyes and placed the portion back in the ripped, square box. She shouldn't really have expected a proper breakfast this morning, what with the chaos that had erupted in all their faces that week. Killings, demons, kidnappings, bites…

Shopping didn't really make it on the agenda.

Isabelle sighed and watched as Alec, after assessing the pus-yellow triangle, dropped it into the pizza box alongside with hers, and brought down the lid, "What are we going to eat then?" Alec whistled, thinking, then said, "I could bring back some waffles from Taki's?"

Waffles definitely sounded tempting. "Ok," Isabelle nodded, and deposited the pizza box in the bin, "Bring me back some gooseberry-chocolate ones and Clary likes blueberry and vanilla." Alec nodded before coming round the table and giving her a hug. A gesture like that wouldn't have been that common, but in drastic situations like this, every moment was important.

Alec left the Institute, and Izzy began to clean up the kitchen, washing away all the dirty plates and cutlery that had been abandoned over the past few days. She let her mind wander, and thought about yesterday and the fun she'd had with Clary in the weapons room. She'd never felt the comfort to lark around like that with the boys when they were all practicing. It had felt good, the sisterly fondness that Isabelle and Clary felt for each other radiating throughout the large room.

After they'd got back and had the Chinese noodles and mu shu pork that Isabelle had got, Clary had said her neck was hurting and wanted to go to bed early. Isabelle had wanted to ask more questions, but the pained look Clary gave her told her now wasn't the time. Her friend would tell her all she needed to know when she could. They'd both gone to Clary's bedroom and Izzy had reapplied the salve and left, but all night she was worrying about her parabatai.

Was she turning into a demon? Would she even make it to the parabatai ceremony?

Now it was morning, and as Isabelle scrubbed the plate until it shone, her troubled thoughts still didn't ebb away. She badly wanted to go and see Clary and had told Alec. He'd said to leave her alone a bit longer with her own thoughts and give her a chance to think things through on her own. It sounded fair, but Isabelle loathed it nonetheless.

When she finished cleaning up she left the kitchen, and padded along the hallway to Clary's room. She pressed her ear to the door, listening out for any signs of life on the other side.

"Clary? Can I come in?" she called out but she got no answer. _Maybe she's asleep, _a voice said in her head. Maybe.

She opened the door carefully, and edged into the room, closing the door behind her. The first few bars of sunlight were filtering the gap in the heavy curtains, spotlighting Clary's still, sleeping form. Isabelle bit her lip, catching the horrific sight of the bite through the folds in the duvet, the ragged rim of flesh bordering each scar. She sat on the edge of the bed, and took a lock of Clary's bright, red hair, running it between her fingers.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, as if Clary could hear her, "Don't leave me when I need you the most."

A murmur from Clary was all she got in response, as the redhead turned over in her sleep. Isabelle got up to go, and walked out the door. Not noticing as Clary's body started to shake. Not noticing how she convulsed, her throat writhing.

Not noticing the flash of black through the slit of her eyelids.

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than my other chapters! But I've got bad writers block and when I was originally going to include a bit of Jace POV, I gave up because I just wasn't **_**feeling it. **_**Anyways, please review with your ideas and I'll update as soon as I can! Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been scrolling through the reviews to see what people want to see happen in MEA. The results surprise me a bit: I mean, no one voted for Clary to turn into a demon! Am I missing something? XD**

**The most popular choice by far was no. 1, where Jace redeems his memories of Clary and sets out to find her. I'll keep this in mind as I write MEA, but I'll still throw in some off-the-scale ideas of my own! If I was doing the voting I would've gone for no. 3, because it seems more unexpected and exciting, but since most of you guys didn't choose that idea it will be put to the side.**

**Shout outs to…**

**Plain-Is-Prettiest: That's so awesome! This idea seemed so appealing to me before, and I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**Jace's secret runes: Your ideas are really good; have you considered being a beta? Thank you for reviewing and following MEA!**

**All Guests: Hope you enjoy this then! ;)**

**FluffyFluffLover: Great ideas! You seem really keen on the whole DEMON KING AND QUEEN thing! Lol Hope you enjoy this update! Love ya!**

**Ms. MI: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated and if you haven't already check out what other stuff I've been writing lately. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 11

_Clary ran on breathlessly, buildings flashing past as the footfalls pounded the ground behind her. It was started to rain, the faint drops pattering down and casting a sheet of darkness over everything as the sun fell down. The light was fading but the footsteps were still hot on her heels, not giving up… not failing…_

_Clary gulped, careening to the left as she hurtled down an alley, the rain like shards of glass cutting into her skin. She was going to make it… she was… almost there… Another alley lured ahead and she gulped, her feet screaming as she ran into it. The walls on either side of her seemed to close in, suffocating, as Clary heard her chaser's ragged breaths from behind speed up. She came face to face with a high, metal fence and hurried to scramble over it. But then, a sharp whip slashed across her raised ankle and she cried out, sinking to the ground. Her hands shaking, she peered at her skin, the thick welt of blood dripping onto the ground. _

_Clary could hear their feet stop running as they stood still, assessing her, the whip put aside. The clang as a blade was drawn out. This was it… she was going to die… _

"_Embrace your death, demon." A harsh voice announced, its cold tone seeping into Clary's bones. She looked up warily and met the dark gaze of her killer, their sword held firm in their grasp as it was angled under her chin. __**Isabelle.**_

"_Please… Izzy, don't do this…" Clary reached out to her, but Isabelle dug the edge of her blade slightly into her neck, and feeling the hot blood drip onto her collarbone, she drew back her hand, "It's me, its Clary… I'm not… I'm still me…"_

_Isabelle's face was expressionless as she angled the blade at Clary's heart, "You're a demon, a thing with no feeling. Clary is gone: you are only a monster that wears her face."_

"_No…" Clary desperately searched Izzy's eyes, for a shed of love and forgiveness, but all she found was a stony hatred, "I'm not a monster… I'm not…" She stopped dead as she caught her reflection in the blade of the sword._

_Her eyes were a black as a crow's; her skin so pale that it looked translucent; and her chin was dyed red, stained with the blood dripping down from her teeth. The face of a monster._

"_But you are." Isabelle's face looked like it was carved out of ice as Clary felt the edge of the blade pierce her chest, "And you always will be." Then she lunged forward, the sword driving home as Clary let out a silent cry…_

She screamed, the bed sheets fisting in her hands as she bolted upright, breathing hard as the remnants of the nightmare ebbed away. Clary could feel the sweat beading on her forehead, sense the shaking of her hands as she let go of the bed sheets. Tears slid down her face, and as she lifted a hand to brush them away, the door to her bedroom flew open.

It was Isabelle, her hair pulled into a loose chignon and wearing an apron. She looked worried, her forehead creased as she hurried into the room and sat beside her, "What's the matter, Clary? Are you okay?"

She stared at Isabelle brimming over with love and concern and then thought of her in her dream, cold and blank. She shivered and leaned into Izzy's touch, wanting to feel her warmth seep into her and extinguish the chill embedded in her heart.

"I… I had a nightmare…" she stuttered, and flinched when Isabelle patted her on the shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Her tone was gentle but Clary could see the hunger in her eyes, bursting full of want for information. Could she tell her? _Trust is essential if you're going to be parabatai._

But if she did turn into a demon, they wouldn't be able to go through with it… and Isabelle would have to kill her…

"It was nothing." She said quickly, trying to laugh but it came sounding strained and awkward, "I'm just over-reacting. Sorry for frightening you Izzy."

An emotion passed over her face like a cloud as she regarded Clary, her lips opening and closing as if she wasn't sure what to say. Then she sighed, "Alright. Alec's gone to Taki's to get waffles for breakfast. I'll call you down when he comes back, okay?"

Clary nodded, conjuring up a smile as Izzy winked before leaving the room. Guilt swirled inside her, warring with the faint terror of her nightmare, as she thought. She'd deliberately deceived Isabelle, someone who trusted her. Was this the demon inside her coming to life? How long did she have?

Clary got out of bed, and walked over to a mirror, regarding it warily. Her reflection stared back, as normal as ever, hence the bite marks on her neck. They looked savage and stung like hell. Clary winced as she brushed a hand over them, screwing up her eyes in pain. Then she opened them, but it felt like an effort, as if something was preventing them. Black; that was all she could see and all she felt was a searing pain that made her head spin. She faced the mirror and her eyes were a solid black, dark and cruel. She blinked and they were her normal shade of green. Somehow, though, they looked darker.

She raised a hand to the glass and her fingers were kissed by its coolness. A smile she'd never seen before made its way to her lips and stayed there: the smile of someone who would watch you drown and not lift a finger to help.

"The devil has woken from his slumber. Hell shall feast on this world and all its offers!" she whispered to herself, and her eyes flashed black and green, the angel and the devil inside her fighting for dominance.

Clary grinned and laughed whilst tears of despair coursed down her face, eyes flashing until it stopped, leaving them broken: one green and one black.

She gasped, until her broken eyes rolled until the back of her head and she fainted.

APOV (Aline's)

It rasped hungrily, the blood pounding in its ears as it waited in darkness. Then, light poured in and it gasped awake.

"Have you woken at last sleeping beauty?" A voice. It strained its neck and saw an angel: golden haired and smiling. A smile that should've been filled with warmth but instead was frozen over with sinful thoughts, "Took you long enough…"

It sensed the control and commanding air of the being and knelt before it, completely submissive, "Master?"

'Master' chuckled, and placed a finger under its chin, tilting it up to meet his gaze, "I like that title a lot, actually. Keep using it and I might just find a use for you." It shivered, a need already overcoming it, a purpose to serve Master until it died.

"Anything…"

"Good. Before you were Turned, I remember you recognizing the name 'Clary'. I want you to go into the Institute and bring her to me. Do you understand?"

It nodded, never breaking away from the golden-eyed gaze that entranced it so.

"Well done, my pet. Now, before you go, you might need some… energy. Bon appetite." Master picked up a knife from the ground and scored a line in his wrist, the blood bubbling to the surface. He held it out and it didn't hesitate. It feasted on the sense of power and was ravished as it felt the sensation pour into its veins. Master stroked its hair as it drank, his words branding into its mind, "Finally… it's all coming together…"

One step at a time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another instalment of MEA; hope you enjoy it!**

**Shout outs to…**

**Ms. MI: Glad that you're so enthusiastic about this fanfic. Just… don't die because of the suspense! I couldn't live with the grief… XD**

**Plain-Is-Prettiest: Lol I'm glad you're enjoying MEA! And don't worry: we're all falling for demon Jace here! About the ending, I have something in mind, but I want everyone to like it… ;)**

**Luvmortalinstruments: Great ideas! Everyone seems to have a vision of a DEMON Jace and DEMON Clary together. Do you guys want that kind of relationship between them?**

**Meeeeeee: Lol Girl, it's been forever! Where've you been? :D**

**Guest: Awesome! I hope you enjoy this! ;)**

**And, I'm so excited that we're on the brink to 50 reviews! That's amazing and I never thought MEA would get that much feedback! *hugs all around*Once we get to the big 50, I'll do an extra special segment for you guys! Hope you're excited!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 12

IPOV

I edged down the stairs determinedly, clenching my fists to stop myself from running back into Clary's room and start to confront her. That look she'd given me, so mysterious and full of so much feeling, then how she'd dismissed me. _She's lying to you. She doesn't trust you._

I tried to block out the thoughts as I wondered into the kitchen, balancing stiffly on a bar stool as I waited for Alec to come back. Dark thoughts swam through my mind like devious sharks swimming through crevices, ushering sinister fortunes. _She hates you really, only tolerates… what makes you think she wants __**you **__to be her parabatai… she doesn't trust you…_

The bell rang out from throughout the hallway, signalling someone at the door and I sighed in relief. Undoing all the complicated locks, I opened it with a loud clang and came to face to face with Alec, face flushed from the outside and carrying bags in each hand. I ran out and hugged him, the bags dropping to the ground as I leaned against his chest.

"Iz," he drew back from the sibling embrace and regarded me, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I smiled tensely before picking up the bags and heading into the kitchen. I heard him follow and called over my shoulder, "You got the waffles?"

"Yep." He grinned and sat on a stool, swivelling round precariously, "Gooseberry and chocolate, check. Blueberries and vanilla, check. I got coffees as well, cos they had… half off the price…" In the midst of unpacking the bags, I stopped and studied my brother closely. He didn't notice my scrutiny, and started to hum. Hmm, indeed…

"Coffee?" I asked innocently, "Anything else you picked up along with that?" Alec's face went red and his humming stopped.

"What… what do you mean?" I took hold of the steaming cup and sipped from it delicately, eyeing him over the counter.

"I'm not stupid, Alec. _I know you. _What happened when you went out?" He tensed and looked anywhere but my eyes. Then I noticed. "Wait… are you wearing… _eyeliner?"_

Alec went so red a tomato could've been next to him and you would've had trouble spotting the difference, "I… I sort of ran into Magnus at Taki's and…"

"And he gave you a makeover?"

"No!" Alec half-shouted indignantly, "Well… he'd had some fey stuff… nothing much, just a few drinks, and he kind of pulled me into the booth and made a scene… one thing led to another and I had some too…" he gestured to his eyes, the thin, black eyeliner scrawled slightly at the end.

I burst out laughing, "Oh by the Angel! I'll never understand gays!" Alec glared and I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Can you and Clary just eat your waffles?" he asked desperately, rubbing at his eyes. I started to laugh again, but stopped dead. _Clary. _Did I really want to face her and have her look at me, so many secrets in her eyes? Secrets that she deliberately kept from me? I swallowed and tried to turn on a bright tone.

"Alright Eyeliner, don't make your mascara run too!" Alec opened his mouth for a retort but I was already walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I cautiously crept until I found myself outside Clary's door. I bit my lip and listened but only silence followed. Maybe she was asleep? That's what I'd thought earlier, and it had turned out she'd been having a nightmare. If she was having one again, I could end up saving her from one.

Decided, I opened the door and walked in, expecting to see Clary asleep, her face restless as she anticipated another nightmare. Far from it.

I sank to my knees, shocked to the roots of my dark hair. Clary was sprawled on the floor, laying in front of the floor-length mirror. It had a crack shattering its reflective surface, that spiralled outwards drastically from the centre. Clary had her arm outstretched as if she'd tried to touch it. Her eyes were staring open, leeringly empty, and I noticed with horror that one was black and one was green. Her cheeks looked wet as if she'd been crying.

Not knowing what else to do, I cried out, "_ALEC!"_

I heard him rush out of the kitchen and up the stairs, coming to an abrupt stop in the doorway just behind me, "Izzy, what's going on…? _what… the hell…"_

He fully came into the room, and assessed Clary's prone body, "Do you know what happened?"

I shook violently, "No… I… I just came in and…" No more words would come out.

"I'll call in the Silent Brothers. Restrain her Izzy. If she's anything like Jace, we'll need to restrict her." I nodded numbly as he left the room, still staring at Clary in shocked disbelief. How… how had this happened? It must've been while I was downstairs… thinking about only myself. Not caring if Clary was okay… My hands were shaking as I walked over to her, found a rope and secured it around her wrists before tying that to the bed post.

She murmured and her eyes flashed, making me jump in fright. _By the Angel Isabelle, _I scolded myself, _now's not the time to mess around and get jumpy._

I studied Clary, my future parabatai and quite possibly, my future kill. How could I kill her though? Even if there was nothing left of her to save, how could I be the one to strike her while her soft, caring face gazed at me?

Then, Alec came into the room, breathless, "I've called them. They're coming over right away."

I barely registered what he'd said, just staring dead-eyed into space. I felt him come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Izzy, it's not your fault, okay?"

"I know that," I sniffed, "But… how can I let her be killed, Alec? How can I stand by and watch her die, let alone hold that blade myself?"

"You will," Alec whispered, "You'll realize like I did when I saw Jace in that state, about to kill you. You need to protect the people you have now, and forget about what they once were. They'd want you to give them that freedom, Iz. Both Jace and Clary."

I nodded, and he hugged me close. Then, a bell rang out. Another arrival.

"That was quick, even for the Silent Brothers." Alec remarked, his eyebrows raised. He went to go to the door but I stopped him.

"I'll answer it. You stay here." He stared at me, confused, but didn't argue. Gratefully, I leapt out the room, down the stairs and towards the Great Door. The truth was, I didn't really want to be around Clary, alone. I didn't think I'd been able to live with myself if she looked at me like Jace had.

I undid the locks and opened the door. Outside stood a shadowhunter girl with straight black hair, wearing gear, a thick scarf wound tightly around her neck and a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Um… hello?" I didn't recognise her until she replied and I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

I gaped, standing still by the door as the shadowhunter regarded me uncertainly.

"Aline?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for being a bit slow at updating – I've been kind of busy lately but here you go! Hope it was worth the wait ;)**

**Shout outs to…**

**Luvmortalinstruments: lol I love a good bit of suspense! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Meeeeeee: I've been great thx! I go on youtube all the time… pewdiepie is my favourite gamer though! #brofist also, thanks for reviewing 'A Heart of Gold'! Yes, Seraphina and Clary are somehow connected… ;)**

**Ms. MI: Cute parabatai names! Though I'm a bit confused… do you like how the story's going? *bites lip anxiously***

**MI cra-cra: I'll give you a clue, though probably everyone's figured it out. Things are going to get VERY VERY UGLY with Aline having arrived on the scene… Also, welcome back girl! Missed ya! ;)**

**FluffyFluffLover: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter ;) Your support has been brilliant from the start! *hugs***

**Also, just for the point of saying it I guess, the song I was listening to when writing this as 'Love Me like You Do' By Ellie Goulding. Love the song! Do you guys?**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 13

APOV

I tried to look as casual and harmless as I possibly could while the black-haired girl stared at me from the foyer. Master's words echoed in my mind, "_Make them trust you. Act like you know them. Get to Clary."_

Clary. That was my purpose for being here, what Master wanted me to do. I would fulfil his wishes and make him happy: his happiness was my happiness. I cleared my throat, angling my sunglasses to cover my eyes better.

"Um… hi?" I said again, conscientiously aware of the thrumming from my throat, Master's blood coursing through my veins. He was part of me, controlling the beat of my heart, the measure of my breath. I worshipped him.

"I… I can't believe… are you alright, Aline? I heard you went missing and…" Then, her dark eyes narrowed into thin disks of suspicion. I set my jaw determinedly; I would complete Master's plan. I would conceit this idiot and be rewarded.

"Yes…" I started carefully, assessing my choice of words, "It was… exaggerated, I mean… I didn't go missing… I just left. For a break."

"Oh, ok…" the raven-haired girl (Isabelle, I think she was called, because I'd been listening in on the conversation inside) now looked confused but gestured for me to come inside. She shut the huge door behind me, "But… why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be here, it's just… things are complicated right now…"

"Oh really?" I dodged her question swiftly and my ears pricked up in interest. Something to do with 'Clary'? If it was, I would use this to my advantage, "Anything… I can help with?"

"I don't know…" Isabelle stood there biting her lip anxiously, and I waited rather impatiently. Then she said, "Its Clary… she's going through a lot… I guess you heard about Jace?" Jace? The name was foreign to me, then it occurred. _Master. _What a beautiful name he had… he was beautiful… an angel… my angel… my _evil _angel…

"Aline?" I realised Isabelle was looking at me, obviously expecting me to answer.

"Oh… oh! Yeah, I heard about Ma-Jace. What exactly is Clary going through?" I forced my tone to sound innocently curious, though inside I was hungering for information.

"Well, I guess…" She was cut off as a male shout sounded from upstairs. She went white, "Alec!" Isabelle sped past me and up the stairs. I quickly adjusted my sunglasses and wound the scarf tighter around my neck, concealing my bite. Instantly, I went all dreamy. The way Master's lips had graced my neck… his breath caressing my collarbone… Oh, I wanted that… I wanted _him…_

Shaking myself from my insane reverie, I chased after Isabelle, her feet pounding above me as she hurtled forward. I followed her to a bedroom, completely normal except for the shattered mirror and the crazy-eyed, bound girl lunging for a boy. She was tied to a bed post by her wrists, shrieking and tearing at them like a wild animal. I noticed her eyes were broken: one green and one black. A bite mirror to my own scarred her neck. She snarled and the boy –Alec – who had drawn a dagger, dropped it to the ground.

"By the Angel…" Alec swore and picked up the blade, turning to face the girl again. This time she whimpered rather than lunging, and slumped against the post, trembling. Her eyes flashed and tears streaked down her face as she met Isabelle's gaze.

"Izzy…" she croaked, her green eye sparkling with tears and love while the other remained cold and blank, "I'm sorry…" Isabelle cried out as the girl shook and fainted.

"Oh, Clary…" she walked over to her and brushed a red curl behind her ear. So… _this _was Clary? Interesting… Master had told me I would sense the angelic power from within her but I sensed nothing. Speaking of power, my throat was starting to hurt… I pulled the skin taut on my wrist and pressed my fingers against my pulse point. I saw my veins; they were startlingly black against my pale skin. I needed… I need… _ah… _

"Aline?" I jumped, and met Alec's blue-eyed stare, "I thought you were missing… it said on the news…"

"I wasn't," I interrupted quickly, "I just left and it kind of got exaggerated." I studied his face carefully, hunting for a shed of disbelief, but he only looked baffled.

"Oh, well that's alright. It wouldn't do well if we lost more shadowhunters. The Clave's running short as it is…"

I laughed half-heartedly, itching to take the scarf off and run my fingers along the bite. I needed nourishment… I needed Master. But would he pleasure me with his own blood? Was it too much to ask…?

One thing was certain: I couldn't carry out the plan to its fullest extent while I was as weak as I was. Well, I'd found out who Clary was, where she was, and even what was going on with her. An extra bonus. _Master will be pleased._

"Would you mind if I left?" I asked abruptly, fighting the urge to not tear out their throats in the fit of hunger I was going through.

"Uh, not at all," Alec said, looking over to his sister who was oblivious to everyone else but Clary, "See you later."

"See you!" I called, and hurtled and out of the Institute as quick as a bolt of lightning. I was in the centre of Brooklyn in the blink of an eye, slinking through the mundane crowds, and winding through lanes and alleys.

Then, I felt someone's breath tickle my ear like the brush of a butterfly's wing. A hand moved the hair away from my ear and a voice whispered, "So why has my pet come back empty-handed?"

I went still, a shiver of lust and fear running down my spine, "I… I'm sorry Master…"

"Sorry?" he sounded amused but I knew he could sound like that before he stabbed someone in the back, "Does that make up for the fact I have nothing I wanted? Nothing I sent you to get?" His hand reached out and took off my sunglasses. I heard the clatter as they dropped to the ground.

I remained silent, knowing that whatever I said, it wouldn't be good enough. "Well, I'm very disappointed…"

I shook, tensing as his hands came over my eyes like a blindfold. When they lifted he was in front of me and all I could see was his beautiful face. His glorious, golden halo of hair shone against his tan skin and his black eyes mirror to my own glimmered maliciously. I sighed and he grinned.

My eyes tracked to the beating pulse of his throat and I imagined the tender, satisfaction of his blood churning just below it. I licked my lips self-consciously and hung my head. Master tilted my chin up and studied me like a scientist studying a butterfly pinned to a board, "What is troubling you, pet?"

I swallowed and met his eyes, "I need… I…" I couldn't. My eyes were drawn helplessly to his throat, where a scar was placed. His warm, sweet life-force… He narrowed his eyes, and my heart stopped for a second.

"Tell me or I'll cut your throat and leave you bleeding in a gutter." His voice was cold, harsh, and I didn't doubt him for a second.

"I… can I have some… energy?" That's how he'd referred to it before, and I'd craved it ever since. His stony face broke into a dark smile.

"Why didn't you say so, darling?" He played with a black strand of my hair and then knelt before me, inclining his neck. _Master… kneeling before me… _I wanted him. Right now.

I dived down and placed my hands on his shoulders, my teeth sinking easily into his skin. I drank with relish, and didn't even notice the words he whispered.

"_I love you Clary. And if there is a life after this one, I will love you then." _His tone was almost as if he were quoting someone.

Quoting himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for all the feedback for my last chapter! Aline's insight towards Jace isn't appreciated that much… gathering from the reviews… "…**_**reading Aline's thoughts on Jace, ugh GAG ME. X-P" **_**and "**_**Aline gurrrl you better back off!" **_**Oh, and just a shout-out to Mi cra-cra: Why does Aline's reaction to Jace "scare" you? I'm all ears!**

**But seriously guys! Is Aline's feelings – however twisted – completely repulsive? Or is just the obsession of the undying love of Clace? Again, I'm all ears!**

**As promised, because we've reached the target of 50 reviews I'll do an extra instalment at the end of this chapter to celebrate! Hope you like it! My next target is 75 reviews; if we get there by the end of the month I'll publish something extra special for you guys ;)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 14

I sat shaking as I heard Aline and Alec talking behind me, though I was barely paying attention. Clary was held upright by the bonds tied tightly around her wrists, faintly whimpering as her eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Oh, Clary…" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes but not falling. I heard Aline leave the room, and really couldn't blame her. I mean, who would want to hang around in a situation like this? I felt Alec come up behind me, and try to draw me away.

"Izzy, she's dangerous… come on, the Silent Brothers will be here…"

"She said my _name, _Alec. _My name. _She's still in there somewhere, a part of her still remembers…"

Just then the bell of the Institute rang out and Alec left my side and ran out of the room. I sighed, knowing that help was here at last for Clary. Finally…

I turned towards the door, then back, and almost jumped out of my skin. Clary's eyes were open, glimmering black and green, as they stared at me. They were narrowed, a current of something dark coming from their gaze.

"C… Clary?" I whispered, stepping back a bit. She didn't answer but hissed. I bit my lip, "Clary, can you understand me?"

Before she could answer Alec strode in with a Silent Brother. He looked neutral, stepping behind the Brother as it walked towards me.

_This is what had become of Clarissa Morgenstern? _Though you could detect no emotion through the mind-talk, there was a tinge of disgust and disbelief in the words.

"It wasn't her fault!" I defended, "She was a victim okay? Jace bit her and now she's slowly turning into a demon… I… I don't know what to do… you need to help her! Help her instead of being like the Clave who stand back and let everything unravel before their very eyes!"

"Izzy!" Alec scolded, but the Silent Brother showed no offense and glided towards Clary, who shied away with a whimper.

_Bitten you say? By Jace Herondale, recently infected by a parasite demon in the onslaught that took place in Edom? You see Miss Lightwood, the Clave notes down more details than you think. They do take action, which is why we have called in shadowhunters from other areas to guard Brooklyn and hunt him down._

I gulped. Oh, Jace… it was too late for him now, though. But, just maybe… maybe it wasn't too late for Clary…

"I don't care about Jace right now, okay? I just want to know… Can you help her?" I bit my lip, and then noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Clary had stopped whimpering. The next voice that came wasn't the Silent Brother's but Clary's herself.

"I… I know… I know what can…" she started, then her eyes flashed and her speech broke off. She hacked then with a new determination she stared at me with that one green eye, glittering with hope and a promise, "I think I can… create a rune… I've had dreams… symbols coming and going… stele… give me a stele…" Without hesitation, I delved into my pocket for one but the Brother's voice stopped me.

_Remain cautious, Miss Lightwood. A demon is cunning, and one wearing your parabatai's face might just be your downfall._

I eyed it with hatred and daringly put it on the ground in front of Clary. It made no comment.

"Just…" she breathed in and out, as if it tired her just to try to speak, "Just unbind one of my hands… so I can…"

"Oh! Sorry… just a sec…" I swiftly untied one of her wrists, and it was freed. She clutched hold of the stele and began to trace a pattern, a new rune I hadn't seen before on her other arm. While she did it, she was muttering faintly and I strained to listen.

"An eye… flecked with fire and gold… flames and wings… light and dark…" Fascinated, I watched as a spiralling rune glowed on her skin: shaped like the Clairvoyance rune, but with wings on fire protruding from it like a sword from a wound. Clary shuddered, and the stele dropped from her hand and rolled across the floor.

Her eyes were flashing between colours and her free hand made a fist and pounded against the wall. She hissed, her eyes glowing red as she screamed at me, "_ANGEL SCUM! DIE IN YOUR HEAVENLY GRAVE AND ROT IN YOUR PUREST GOLD… THE DEVIL HAS WOKEN FROM HIS SLUMBER!"_

I went white, staring in horror at Clary who shook, her eyes now glowing a bright green like fresh grapes. They were softened and when she spoke, her voice was silk, "_I'm sorry Izzy… forgive me… I don't deserve you as a friend…"_

"CLARY!" I cried, reaching out to her fist and bringing it to my heart, "CLARY, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She didn't seem to take in what I was saying, and just quaked, her skin growing cold and hot like turning a tap on and off, "What… what's happening to her?"

_The rune she's placed on herself will test whether there's more angel in her than demon. Whichever comes out on top will be the end result._

I bit my lip as the Silent Brother's words seeped into my bones, holding Clary's shaking hand tightly. She stopped shuddering and grew still, her palm limp in my grasp. I gasped, searching her face for any signs of life, waiting. "Clary…? Are you okay?"

There was silence, then she coughed. Blood, flecked with black, dripped off her chin, but all I was aware of was her eyes, opening to stare at me. Big, sparkling green eyes – the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Izzy… are you…?" She broke off, as I crushed her in a hug. Tears slid down my face, as I sobbed, overcome with relief. Eventually, I pulled away from her and she gave me a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy… what I did was unforgiveable…"

"_Excuse me! _I'm just flippin' glad to have you back, girl! You've got nothing to apologise for!" I went to a hug her again, but she stopped me with a meaningful look.

"Izzy, I didn't… this isn't going to last." I froze, my outstretched arms faltering in midair.

"What… what do you mean?" I gulped, deftly untying her other wrist. She sat there rubbing them, her bright eyes staring at the floor.

Before she could answer, the Silent Brother stepped in. _The rune Clarissa Morgenstern has created is only temporary. She would need to keep applying it to be able to stay in control. The effects of the constant applying could end up killing her._

Clary didn't argue. I swallowed, "There's… no other way…?"

"Izzy," Alec cut in and I jumped, startled. I'd almost forgotten he was there, "Just learn to accept things could you?" I glared, biting my lip harder.

He took the hint and turned around, heading out of the room. "Well?" I prompted, "There must be! She can't just die and… and for this all to be for nothing! You must know what we can do!"

Clary blinked and I noticed tears rolling off her cheeks.

_The only other solution is for Clarissa to get rid of the demon blood in her system. And only one could help her commit such an act._

Clary froze, her tears coming to a stop – her expression was completely horrified, a dawning realisation reflected in her eyes. I didn't notice and pounced on the chance, "Who? I don't care who it might be… I'll get them here no matter what…"

_Miss Lightwood that might not be as simple as you think. For the person who can get rid of the demon blood is the person who put it there in the first place. _

My heart stopped for a second. Turning to face Clary, I realised she was already looking at me, her lip trembling. Though her voice was strong when she said what I'd feared to.

"Jace."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review to tell me how you think it's going! And presenting, my special '50 reviews' instalment… To Die Quietly.**

* * *

To Die Quietly

JPOV

Demon ichor soaked me to the skin, coating me in a thick black liquid as I fought. On and on. The wave of monsters seemed impossible: it was like one materialised the minute one died. Impossible; that's what I was the best at.

I turned around sharply, fending off a fierce Shax demon with the wide arch of my seraph blade and it folded in on itself with a slurping scream. Ugh, why couldn't these disgusting fiends die quietly?

I was constantly aware of my fellow warriors fighting alongside me: Isabelle, with her shining whip snaking down her wrist, like a bolt of lightning; Alec, with his bow, shooting arrows in every direction. And Clary, her stele gripped tightly in her hand as shining runes danced in the air around her.

My breath left me in that moment when I gazed at her, the fierce urge to protect her from all danger. A roar snapped me back into motion when I saw a Lume demon advance on me with wide gapping mouths dripping with green saliva. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and plunged towards it, swiftly pulling out two blades and sinking them into the demon's hind. It shrieked, and blood gushed out like an endless black stream.

Stabbing at it repeatedly, I brought it down with one final blow to the heart. It dissipated into dust and I heaved a sigh of relief. It didn't last long. Demons seemed to be coming from all directions, and the warring effect of battle was beginning to take its toll on me.

Just when I thought it was all over at last, something clamped onto my neck and refused to let go. It was an annoyance to start with as I tried to wrench it off. Then a deep, stinging pain set in and I cried out, sinking to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bright flame of Clary's hair as she ran towards me. My hands fell to my sides, and I felt the pull of Clary's hands as she tried to tear the thing off me. But I knew it was too late… I could feel in my heart, the beat that I once fancied was played by angels, now ebbing away…

"Go Clary… save your… self…" I whispered, gazing at her and trying to drink her all in. Her vibrant, red hair stunning against the darkness of battle, her eyes glittering like rich, green gems… I watched her as tears ran down her face, heard her scream my name. I wanted to scream right back, match her salty drops with my own. _I love you, Clary. _I desperately wanted to say that to her if this was to be my last moment. But my voice was intent on keeping this moment a silent one.

_I... love... you... Clary..._

I must die quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! It's nice to know that people liked the extra instalment I included in the last chapter! *hugs all around* so, there is some serious Clace going on in this chapter! You've waited so long for this my readers, so why not now?**

**Shout outs to…**

**Luvmortalinstruments: I'm so glad you're enjoying MEA so far! Happy endings usually aren't my area of expertise but I'll try for our Clace ;) Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Ms. MI: Aw… you alright? Did you like the extra instalment? I hope the Clace in this chapter will make up for the heartbreak ;) **

**FluffyFluffLover: Thanks so much! With Jace being the only one to be able to take out the demon blood… plenty of room for some Clace to come in… Hope you enjoy this!**

**Meeeeeee: Okay… okay, I'm backing down from your fan-girl rage… Lol your strong feelings for Clace are something to be admired my friend… Hope you enjoy this!**

**All guests: Hope you like this and thank you for the support! *hugs***

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 15

Clary's tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of her mouth as she announced Jace's name, the whole room elapsing into a deafening silence. Isabelle was staring at her, her face frozen in shock.

The Silent Brother broke the moment.

_If Clarissa wishes to have the demon blood taken out as soon as possible, then the death hunt for Jace Herondale must cease and he must be brought to the Institute._

Jace… here? Clary didn't know what she thought about that. Her whole mind felt numb and dead, incapable of forming a single thought. Clearly, Izzy wasn't about to fall into that state.

"Huh, well you can forget about that idea! That… that thing is not coming over here… he's not going anywhere near Clary… not after what he did to her…"

"Izzy." Clary interrupted, and Isabelle bit her lip, anxiously studying her, "He has to. If he's the only one to help me… with this… then we have to. Brother, please send out a message to the Clave to reach Jace. Time is our enemy right now."

The Silent Brother nodded and bowed his head, exiting the room. Alec would let him out.

Isabelle opened her mouth to argue, "Clary, what do you think you're doing…"

"What I should. I'm not going to just hide or run away from him anymore. I'm going to face him with my head held high."

Izzy looked at her then pulled her into a hug. Clary returned the sisterly embrace and felt the tickle of breath in her ear as Isabelle whispered, "But I'll kick his demon arse if he tried anything!"

Clary laughed despite the situation and felt Izzy grin. They broke apart just before Alec came hurtling into the room, breathing hard.

"The Silent Brother has just left and I've sent a message to the Clave and all shadowhunters in the area! They're all searching for Jace as I speak and Magnus is coming to secure the place if Jace tried anything…"

"Thanks Alec," Clary gave him a small smile, "So… everything's sorted then…"

Everyone gave a solemn nod, looking at each other.

All they had to do was wait.

…

APOV

I'd been hanging around the area of the Institute as Master had instructed when the message had come round to me. A 'Jace Herondale' was invited to make "peace" with the shadowhunters. I'd left my post and was now running towards the alley where Master dwelled.

The new blood inside me was thriving with life, and I exhaled as I ran. I swallowed, coming to a stop when I saw Master himself.

He was kneeling down, holding his index finger to a star-shaped mark on his left shoulder, a weird dreamy look on his face as he closed his eyes. Master was murmuring, _"I loved you recklessly from the moment I knew you. I never cared about the consequences. _Clary… Clary…" He was doing it again, saying stuff as if he were quoting something. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Master?" I asked, unsure, and he snapped out of his reverie, drawing away his hand.

"What is it?" he asked sharply, pinning me with his irritated glare. I bit my lip, breaking out into a terrified sweat.

"Um… a message was sent out to all shadowhunters. The Institute requests your assistance." I waited desperately, shaking as Master's expression melted to satisfaction.

"Isn't that ironic? I've been planning to make my way into that bloody building and now they've actually _invited _me inside? Jesus, why didn't they just do that in the first place and all those mundane deaths wouldn't have happened!" he laughed, throwing back his golden head and I sank in relief.

"Should I give word that you've received the message and are coming?"

"No." he smiled darkly, an odd glint in his dark eye, "I want to make a surprise entrance. If they've requested me, better make it worth it."

…

CPOV

I'd followed Alec and Isabelle down the stairs and we waited in the kitchen, munching on the waffles Alec had bought that morning. The vanilla tasted sour in my mouth, the blueberries as hard and sharp as stones. Isabelle didn't look any more appreciative, her mouth slack as she forced down the chocolate syrup.

She groaned and pestered Alec again, "Are you sure there hasn't been word of Jace?" Alec rolled his eyes at her across the counter, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"If there was, we wouldn't be sitting here Izzy." She glared at him and he gave her a weary look over the rim of the cup.

We were all restless inside, already flustered by the game Jace was playing. There was no way he hadn't heard the message spread across Brooklyn by now. I'd bet my life on it that he was somewhere out there, grinning as he waited for us to go out of our minds.

My knee started to jog up and down, sweat breaking through…

"I can't do this," I started breathlessly, getting up from the stool, "Can I just go look out the window or something… just to at least see, you know…"

Alec mumbled something like 'ok I guess' but Izzy wasn't as easy-going. "I don't know, Clary…"

I swallowed, "Just let me Izzy. You know I'll do it anyway." She breathed out and gave a slight nod. I headed out of the kitchen with relief, wiping my forehead as I headed towards the Great Door. Who was I kidding; it wasn't like I was going to be soothed by looking out of a window! And what were the chances Jace was going to standing outside? Right?

I tried to calm myself down as I undid the many locks as quietly as I could. The door opened with a loud creak and I winced. But Izzy and Alec didn't appear to have heard. Thank the Angel, I said to myself and stepped outside, the harsh wind whipping my red hair against my cheek.

I surveyed the area, biting my lip as I my eyes tracked every apparent movement in the shadows. Then a jolt went through me as I realised a figure was standing against the gates. Relief washed over me as I realised the figure's structure was too short for Jace. Then… who was it?

I walked towards them cautiously, my hand instinctively moving towards my hip where my dagger was supposed to be strapped. I realised with a pang that Isabelle had had to remove all my weapons when they thought I was threat. Damn it… I thought about retreating but the figure was turning around to face me.

They were a girl, with longish, straight black hair and wearing a very dark pair of sunglasses. "Hello, Clary." She smirked, and it took me a few moments to realise who it was.

"Aline?" Her smile grew and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Something was wrong… this wasn't right… But Aline was one of us! So… why did I feel like I was a rodent that had just accidentally slammed into a feline's outstretched paw?

"Oh, you remember me! That makes me so happy…" she drawled sarcastically, and I grew rigid, "You know, seeing as if you're the Angel Girl that won the war and saved the world! No room left for the little people…" she gave me a pretend pout and my blood ran cold.

"What is going on with you?" I asked abruptly, and she smirked and absent-mindedly tightened the scarf that was tied around her neck. I'd only just notice she was wearing it and now my eyes were tracking her fingers moving against the thick material. It wasn't that cold, fairly warm… so why was she wearing a scarf?

On instinct, I reached out and took it off her, dropping it to the ground. Aline didn't look shocked but stood there, smirking even more. I gasped, my whole body going numb. A bite mark mirror to my own, scarred her skin.

"What… what's happened to you?" I stammered, and instead of answering she took off her sunglasses, where pitch, black pupils glimmered back at me. She'd been Turned by Jace, and I was struck by the horror of it. Where was the kind, compassionate shadowhunter I'd gotten to know in Idris? Where was the angel Aline? Gone. I gulped, utterly terrified as she grinned like a shark, advancing towards me as I took several steps back.

Then, I collided into a wall of warm flesh and I tensed up. Muscular arms snaked around my waist and cupped me there, almost like a warning to the part of my mind that wanted me to struggle for all I was worth. I waited and almost fainted out of sheer fear as a hand brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. A familiar voice whispered to me, "Finally we meet again Angel." I gulped, fighting the urge to whimper as lips pressed against my ear. Oh, I knew those lips so well… god, help me now…

"Jace…" I whispered, and he drew back slightly, his lips a hair's breadth from my skin, "You need… you need to come inside the Institute…" A thought nestled into my head: _Yeah, what makes you think he's going to go into the Institute? _Damn it!

"I'm perfectly content where I am," his mouth found its way on my neck and grazed the scars there. I moaned, and my hands fought the urge to wrap around his shoulders.

"Jace!" I tried again and managed to squirm out of his grip. He growled and his black eyes gazed into mine as I rid myself of his arms and stood in front of him. Aline stood behind him, glaring at me with something that looked like jealousy though I couldn't understand why.

"You were always so stubborn Clary." He remarked with a dark smirk and I froze. He… he knew my name? He remembered me?

We stood apart and I searched his black gaze for a shed of recognition.


	17. Chapter 17

**So… did you guys enjoy the latest update? Finally, Jace and Clary are face to face… where will things go from there? ;)**

**Shout outs to…**

**Luvmortalinstruments: Sorry, but you know I love the cliff-hangers! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Infinitemaddys: Your love for Clace is AMAZING! Don't worry, I'm not as cruel as all that to let our favourite couple die, okay? Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Claryherandale: ikr? I don't plan it that way, but the cliff-hanger just came out onto the computer… ;) Doesn't it make it more interesting though? **

**Meeeeeee: I'm afraid to say that "old" Jace has a long way to go… but you might just be lucky enough to get a glimpse of him… ;)**

**FluffyFluffLover: lol your enthusiasm is great support for me! Thank you oh so much and I hope you enjoy this update! Love ya ;)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 16

IPOV

MY fingers tapped on the marbled counter, as I huffed. This was a joke, shadowhunters waiting around for **something **to happen. I came close to wishing for a horde of demons to come stampeding through the doors, just so I could savour a bit of action. Movement, motion… **anything…**

"Izzy, quit doing that! It's giving me a headache!" Alec grumbled, setting down his coffee cup and glaring at me. My fingers halted above the counter top, and just to spite him even more, I tapped them down harder, relishing the harsh ring as my nails struck the marble.

"Really, Izzy…" he rolled his eyes, and in his moment of irritation a smirk found its way to his lips. He picked up the cup, swirling around its contents. Then, in a moment too quick to contemplate I was doused in the remains of his coffee. **That **made my fingers stop tapping!

"You jerk!" I screeched, getting up from the stool and grabbing the cup from his hand. He was laughing as I chucked it at his head. He ducked it neatly, his cheeks flushed with mirth, "This is going to take ages to wash out…"

"Not really…" he chuckled, "Literally, there was barely any left and besides… you don't look **completely **ugly as a brunette…" I seethed through my teeth, fists clenched as I felt coffee dregs slide down my back and hit the floor with a wet slap.

"I'm going to kill you Alec Lightwood," I promised darkly, and lunged over the counter in an expert flip. I landed in front of him and kneed him in the stomach. He groaned and slumped to the ground, though I could still hear him laughing through the grunts of pain.

"Ok, you win Isabelle… you win!" he protested as I continued to kick him. Then a blazing flash blinded me and suddenly a few feet away from us was Magnus. He dusted himself off, and showered a handful of glitter over his hair.

"Ok, I came through my own portal because of the urgent situation. There's been sightings of Jace close to the Institute so I hope you're prepared for one hell of a…" Magnus stopped talking, and openly gaped at the sight of Alec and me. "_What do you think you're doing, kicking __**my **__boyfriend?"_

I stifled a laugh as Magnus strode over to Alec and helped him up, delicately touching his face with his glittery nails, "Are you alright, Alexander? Do you want me to rub your back…?"

"No, no I'm fine Magnus!" Alec folded his arms, his face going red as he avoided my gaze, "We were just messing around…"

Magnus tutted and started playing around with Alec's black hair, making it stick up in curly strands, "You shadowhunters… your idea of "just messing around" is different to mine…" Alec squirmed, but he gave a weak, helpless smile. He looked happy, not uptight and overly cautious as he had been before he'd met Magnus. They were good for each other, and I was glad for them.

"As for you…" Magnus turned towards me, "If you think about touching a single, beautiful, raven hair on his single, beautiful, raven head…"

"Magnus…" Alec groaned inwardly. I grinned.

"Don't worry, warlock. I promise I won't touch a **single, beautiful, raven hair on his single, beautiful, raven head.**" I stressed on the words strongly, laughing as Alec went an amazing shade of pink and muttered, embarrassed.

Magnus nodded approvingly, but I saw the mischievous glint of hilarity in his cat eyes, "Good to know, Isabella…" I didn't jump in and correct him. 'Isabella' was close enough; compared to other things he'd called me before, this was a victory. "And now; where's Clary? It would do well for me to check up on that bite of hers… just to be safe…"

_Clary. _I froze, realisation dawning on me. I vaguely remembered her asking me if she could look out of a window, or something… **"… You know I'll do it anyway…"**

Of course, she would. She would do anything in those moments of recklessness of hers. Damn you, Clary… I hurtled out of the kitchen, past a confused Alec and Magnus, and towards the Great Door. My fears were confirmed: the locks were undone and the door had been left ajar.

I heard the guys come up behind me. "Looks like biscuit decided to take an unwarranted walk…" Magnus remarked and I heard Alec give him a slight slap.

"Damn it… damn it…" I muttered, and stepped outside cautiously. A horrific sight awaited me: there was Clary standing defiant and… across from her was Jace, fists clenched and looking really pissed… And of all things, Aline stood next to him, poised to fight.

Without a thought I screamed, "CLARY!" She turned towards, her bright hair flying against the whisper of wind. She looked relieved to see me and I sprinted towards her. I heard Magnus come up behind me and our group faced Jace and Aline. I noticed straight away the difference in my friend: her usual, almond eyes now glimmered an evil shade of black and a bite disfigured the skin on her neck. She'd been Turned… and I mourned quietly for the girl that once was.

"Oh, that's a shame…" Jace commented, "I usually like parties, but I really wanted to be with Clary alone…" I spat in disgust and he smirked at me, those torturous, black depths assessing me darkly.

"You won't lay a finger on her, _demon._" I growled, and heard the others apart from Clary slink into defence mode. Ready to fight. "Get inside, Clary. We'll deal with them ourselves…"

"No, Izzy!" Clary shouted, pushing me aside, "This is not going to turn into a battle, okay? We invited Jace over here! Treat him fairly!"

"F… fairly…?" I echoed, as if I hadn't heard of the word before, "You're not serious Clary?"

"What's the matter with you, Raven?" Jace tormented, grinning like a devil, "Don't like someone else taking charge?" I swore, feeling my whip curl in my fist.

"Don't you say another word, monster or I'll…" Jace licked his lips and his grin grew wider.

"Word."

That was it. I lunged forward, my whip creating a wide arch in the sky, ready to strike Jace's tan skin… but instead the sharp edge collided with Aline, her blood staining its gold. She cried out, her black gaze penetrating mine as she hissed, "Don't you harm my Master!"

Master! I was appalled, drawing my whip back as I saw Aline kneel in front of Jace, acting like his own personal shield. And he stood there, letting her do it. I was disgusted.

"You're heartless!" I accused, my whip poised but not choosing a target, "She'll give her life for you, and you wouldn't bat an eyelash!" He stood there, unfazed, and Aline… she looked up to him, as if expecting him to defend her. It was clear he wasn't going to.

"Jace, everyone," Clary instructed, breaking the uncomfortable silence that took place, "Let's just go into the Institute okay?" Everyone seethed at each other before walking towards the open Great Door.

I looked over to Aline, who cradled her arm where I'd struck her. I wondered faintly if the rune Clary had created would be enough to save her.

Once we were all inside, I shut the Great Door behind us.

Now, all we had to was to hopefully have a commendable conversation with each other. Demons and shadowhunters. I would've laughed at the irony if I could've. But now was certainly not the time for laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here comes another update… but first things first, let me do a quick author's note. And don't just scroll down and start reading MEA! This is important! XD (but seriously… *tries to put on serious face after laughing*)**

**A review that I got made me think I need to get a point across: Updating. When I had just joined FF, I only had a couple of stories, with MEA being my main one, therefore my main priority. This made my readers get used to me updating pretty regularly, on a couple of occasions a few times in one day! Time has passed now (over a month, can you believe it?) and I've got 9 whole stories in action, each one that is ongoing. I try to be fair to all audiences and update as regularly as I can on all on them, but it is pretty hard… So, my aim is to update MEA every two days, which is the quickest I can manage. I hope this doesn't annoy anybody who don't like waiting for updates, but it's the best I can do so… (Deal with it!) *cough cough* I mean, I hope you can… accept it…? Jk, XD**

**So, shout outs to…**

**Meeeeeee: ikr? For some reason, I was going through a bolding phase during that chapter XD With the whole 'demons going into the Institute' thing, Jace and Aline have angel blood in them, which allows them to enter. Hope you enjoy this ;)**

**FluffyFluffLover: Thanks so much ;D My humour kind of weaselled into that chapter and I'm glad you liked it! *hugs* **

** : Lol! Just embrace the fangirliness and be as spontaneous as you want! #KeepCalm,We'reAllCrazyHere Hope you enjoy this ;)**

**BookWorm: Ok, first off, that was an AMAZING review, I'm not kidding! Your ability to quote the actual book is incredible, and you give MEA much more credit than it deserves! I would be so grateful if you could spread the word of this story to more TMI lovers, they are all welcome! Hopefully your question about updating has been answered above, and I hope you're happy with my answer ;) Also, let it be known that your review made me feel absolutely wonderful, as does all heartfelt reviews you wonderful goddesses leave me! Hope to hear more from you soon.**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

* * *

My Evil Angel: Chapter 17

APOV

I fought myself from flinching as Clary shut the door, its slam echoing around the vast, church-like atmosphere that was the famous Institute. I hugged my arm to my chest, trying not to panic as I saw the blood welling up over the wound like tears leaking out of an eyelid. The gold flash of Isabelle's whip still haunted me, like a bolt of lightning that sliced open my skin as if it were paper.

And Master hadn't even helped me.

Master… I looked up to him and bit my lip. He wasn't looking at me but gazing at that… girl. The red-haired little imp that had _invited _us over here. The one that was taunting him with those troublesome memories and thoughts, I was sure of it. I was also sure that it would my hand that would kill her when the time would come, and I would relish her death. Because only then would Master be mine.

"So…" Clary started, looking at our strange group awkwardly, "We need to discuss this maturely and responsibly…" Master scoffed, and inspected his fingernails, as Clary went red.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to, babe." He chuckled, and I went red as well, alarmed by the little nickname I'd always dreamed he would call _me. _Isabelle glared at him and her whip came spiralling down to her wrist.

"You're the one who's forgetting, _creep._" She seethed, and the only thing stopping her from lunging on Master was her brother's firm hand on her shoulder, "I would watch your tongue before I cut it out and hang it on my bedroom wall as a trophy."

I clenched my jaw furiously on behalf of Master but he didn't seem effected. "Watch it Raven, before your eyes go green and you're herded off to jealousy camp. It might be hard to accept, but no one cares about you right now. Okay?" He smirked as she shot daggers at him; her murderous gaze might've as well as have been targeted on a statue for all the effect it had caused.

"Shut up, both of you!" The sparkly warlock cut in, his fingers crackling with blue fire, "Especially you, Goldy." He pointed at Master, and I could've sworn a jolt of fear flashed in his eyes. "You're not exactly the one that would benefit the most in this situation."

Master glared at Magnus and I sensed a knowing in their stance towards each other, a crackle of energy as cat pupils met black ones. Master jutted his chin out, his body language going from causal and malicious to alert and stealthy, "Benefit? Tell me, warlock, where do _you _benefit in all this?"

Magnus' features remained calm but the fire burning from his fingers grew brighter, "My benefit is as good as yours, Jace. Everyone's in this room is." Master smirked, but there was a dark hatred concealed in that mask of playfulness.

"Enough riddles, half-breed. Why was I called here?"

I studied their faces carefully, as did Master. They looked uncomfortable, some even drained of all hope. Clary was the one that eventually broke the silence. _Of course._

"We… I need your help with something." Clary looked him in the eye with those sinful, manipulative green eyes that I detested with all my heart. They were so _innocent _and _kind_ and… ugh, I wanted to vomit!

"Go on." Master prompted, never breaking the gaze they shared. I began to feel uncomfortable, like I'd stumbled in on a private moment… but, why should I feel like that? I had every right to be here, to be by Master's side! The sinking feeling in my stomach told me otherwise.

Clary's hands shook and she spoke, "I… I need you to cure my infection – the demon blood. You can take it out, and… I need it taken out." She finished lamely, and Isabelle rolled her eyes from behind her.

"Interesting…" Master mused, and took a step towards her. Instantly, the group brought out their weapons and faced him threateningly. He barely batted an eyelid. "And why do you need me to do that?" His black eyes glittered with mirth and something else that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Because… you're the only one that can do it. Apparently." She bit her lip rather viciously, and tucked a curl behind her ear. Master's eyes widened and the 'something else' that I couldn't guess before was painfully clear now. Lust.

"What makes you think I want to remove it?" He purred, and I almost winced at his tone. I was disgusted by Clary's 'Little Miss Innocent and Light' act, how Master seemed to be falling under whatever desperate spell she'd placed on him. I could see Isabelle from across the room scowling as she looked at Master, her hand coming to rest on the hilt of a blade strapped to her hip.

Clary gulped and all of sudden she cried out and collapsed to the ground. Everyone, including Master, was too shocked to move except Isabelle, who leapt to the floor and pulled her into her arms. The redhead was shaking violently, her eyes rolling back into her head as they flashed black, then green, black… then green…

"Magnus, get down here!" Izzy screeched, grabbing a rope wrapped around her waist and binding it around Clary's wrists. The warlock joined Isabelle's side, frantically muttering as blue fire created a sort of light show in the air above them, like the Northern Lights. The light seeped into Clary's twitching body and she stilled, but when her eyes finally closed they were black.

"I'm beginning to understand the situation now." Master remarked and that earned him an intense glare from Isabelle. I had the instinct to stand in front of him and protect him from their dirty scowls but something told me Master wouldn't appreciate it.

"So?" Isabelle spat, once Magnus and Alec took Clary from her, "You going to help her or not?" Everyone waited in earnest for his answer, as did I.

"I will." He said after a while, his eyes glittering.

Isabelle looked relieved for a second then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling that it shouldn't be this easy, demon?" Master laughed and grinned at her.

"I underestimated you, Raven. Your slutty looks aren't all that are going for you." She turned red with rage but he lifted up a hand, silencing her words to come, "Remember, I said it as a truthful statement. Learn to appreciate the ways of Life, darling." She scowled even deeper.

"So?"

He grinned so wide that his bright, white teeth were visible, shining like a shark's. A predator's grin.

"I have one condition."

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? JPOV for next chapter? Thank you for reading!**

**~InfernoAlive**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here comes another update, my lovelies! *hugs all around***

**Shout outs to…**

**Plain-Is-Prettiest: Jace is too much for all of us I think… XD Hope you enjoy this!**

**Luvmortalinstruments: Guess you'll find out in this chapter… ;)**

**Infinitemaddys: Thank you oh so much! I seriously don't deserve these amazing compliments I find on here half the time *blushes* **

**Meeeeeeee: Lol, don't want to stir up your fangirl rage or anything, but Aline isn't backing down from 'Master' anytime soon… XD **

**BookWorm: Aw… you're so sweet! It amazes me that my writing has that kind of effect on you! Once again, I don't honestly deserve ANY of it… About making the chapters longer, I'll try my best ;)**

**FluffyFluffLover: You know how I love the cliffies! XD about Jace's reaction to Clary, do we think it's just demonic blood-lust, or maybe something more? Hope you enjoy this ;)**

**Ms. MI: Lol; thanks so much! *hugs* Just out of interest, what song were you listening to? XD**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 18

JPOV (Oh, yes… *tries to do an evil laugh but fails completely*)

It was fantastic really, how so little amount of words could create such an amazing reaction. Raven certainly pleased.

"C… _condition?" _She spluttered, her dark eyes widened as she stood rigid, frozen in time. Dear god, this was what Raziel had to show for his blood sacrifice. If I was him, I'd be regretting ever seeing it spill into that golden rim of the Mortal Cup.

"I think that's what I said, Raven. Unless, of course, you're practicing to be an echo?" She scowled at me, and I smirked right back.

"You're not getting anything from us, bastard. Not after what you've put us through…" I raised a hand, silencing her through mid-sentence.

"I do believe that you're asking me for help. Did you really think I'd do what you wanted without something in it for me?" She opened her mouth for a retort but then closed it, her gaze not quite meeting mine. I scoffed, of course they had! Stupid, self-absorbed angels had thought the demon would bow underneath their power!

"What is it then? But if you dare to ask for something I find even the slightest bit offensive, you won't be coming out of this room alive. _I promise._" She added on the end in a deadly tone. I didn't get the time with a witty response because Clary had started to shake again, muttering strange words in a foreign tongue. You could see the changing of her eyes shining from behind her closed eyelids.

I snared her in my gaze, and I was transfixed. This was the Clary that invaded my thoughts, my dreams. The red-haired angel that stood alongside me, her lips moving in my hair. I wanted her. I needed her. _I desired for her. _

Flashbacks had bombarded me mercilessly over the last few days, visions of fiery kisses, acts of devotion in cavern waters… the sharp hilt of a sword meeting my skin, then her soft, loving voice, _"I am with you. I'm not going anywhere."_

_That's right, Angel. You're not going anywhere; away from me. Not until I find out what you are to me._ I thought, assessing Clary's twitching body with glazed-over eyes.

"I will help you… cure Clary… but only if I can take her back with me." I heard a sharp intake of breath from my right and turned around, coming face to face with Aline. The interfering bitch. I glared at her, and she bit her lip, her face going pale. Ugh, she annoyed me non-stop, nattering away in my ear about this and that… nothing more than a burden, and I found myself kicking myself for not Turning someone else.

Then Isabelle got my attention, "Go with you? You're kidding me right?" She saw my smirking face and her hand snaked down to her sword and pulled it out, "She's not going anywhere with you and that's final. Might as well just leave her as she is."

"Fine by me," I drawled, heading towards the door, but a possessive urge almost overtook my act of carelessness. Clary would be leaving this building with me, I would make sure of it. I just had to hope that Raven cared about her friend enough to hand her over unknowingly.

"Wait!" she called out as my hand curled around the doorknob, "I… fix her and maybe we can compromise." I sniffed, though inside I was dancing with malicious glee. Here we go, step by step…

"Isabella, you may want to compromise quickly because she can't hold back that much longer…" Magnus called from his crouched position next to Clary, who was shaking violently, her eyes now open slits and flashing from black, to red, to green… Alec was staring worriedly at her, his sword hilt inches away from his ready fingers.

"Fine, just… just help now!" She ordered to me, and I grinned, sauntering over to Clary. Magnus and Alec got up and stood next to Isabelle, the trio eyeing me warily as I crouched next to the red-dead's shaking body. I heard a noise come from Aline, almost like a sob as I brought Clary's deliciously, exposed neck up to my lips. I could barely take in any background noise as I gazed at the vulnerable, angelic beauty that was completely at my mercy, in this moment.

I gathered her up in my arms, and I could've sworn the shaking stilled for a second. I tossed her bound hands over my shoulder and leaned in, inhaling Clary. Isabelle seethed through her teeth behind me but she hardly mattered now. No one else did…

My teeth grazed over her pale skin, sinking in easily as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her sweet blood exploded in my mouth like a blossoming flower, but instead of seeking out the Light in this enormous bloodstream, I searched for the Darkness.

It tasted bitter and tangy when I reached it, salty-sweet on my tongue. After I was sure every last bit of it was gone, I my teeth retracted from Clary's neck and I brushed my lips against the fresh bite mark. Partly to clean up and collect every ounce of blood I could and partly because of something else.

"Ok, now we'll compromise…" Isabelle stated from behind me but I was gazing at Clary. She'd stopped shaking, her full-green eyes closing. She looked peaceful, sleeping comfortably in my arms. I stood, still holding her, and faced the group.

"No compromising now, Raven. I've done what you asked, now I'll get my side of the bargain in return." I grinned at her widened eyes and shocked expression as she realised what I was planning to do.

"You're not going anywhere demon." She snarled, her expression becoming enraged but controlled. A huntress. She drew out her dagger, its sharp edge glimmering in the light. She suddenly lunged forward, the point targeted at my face but something stopped her.

Aline stood quivering, the dagger protruding from her chest, as blood seeped down her and onto the floor. Her hands shook as she fumbled at the hilt, but her sticky fingers slid across the metal like water. She sank to the ground, and suddenly let out a shriek of agony as light shone through her, the rays seeming to shine from inside her. Isabelle stood before her wide-eyed, and I craned my neck to see what she was seeing.

Aline's eyes were shining coffee-brown, not a single shed of black tainting them, and she smiled sadly at Isabelle, "So this is how it ends for me, huh? Always thought I would at least make something out of my life…" She chuckled dryly.

Tears sprang in Isabelle's eyes, "Oh, Aline… oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," Aline took a last breath, inhaling harshly, "Just… just give my love to Helen, and… and live your life for me Izzy." She smiled at her weakly, before the light drained out of her eyes altogether.

Isabelle stood rigid for a second, before kneeling down and taking the blade of Aline's chest, wincing at the bloodied metal. She laid it aside before advancing on me with all the rage of a shadowhunter.

"_How could you? _You heard her, she never got to live her life at all! You heartless…" I rolled my eyes, and she faltered off, disbelief plain on her face. "You… you don't care, do you? Clary always thought there might be enough of you to save but clearly there isn't. You're gone, Jace Herondale. That's why I'll end your life with my own hands myself, because I know you would've thanked me for it."

I pondered over her words, shifting Clary in my arms, "Make no promises, Raven. You won't keep them." Before she could take in my words however, I called up a transportation spell and Clary and I were gone.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't include the special '75 reviews' instalment! I promise I'll include it next chapter for you guys! **

**~InfernoAlive**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys; here's another instalment of MEA as well as an extra one-shot at the end for the celebration of 75 reviews! (sorry for being late!)**

**Shout outs to…**

**Luvmortalinstruments: That's what I do… ;) Glad it's keeping you hooked!**

**Infinitemaddys: Aw… you're too kind *blushes* Thanks for reading MEA! **

**Guest: Hope you enjoy this ;)**

**Meeeeeee: Sorry for confusing you! Yes, Aline is dead now, and the comment that I put in your shout-out was written before that chapter was. Even I don't know myself what happens in the chapter before I write it, so I forgot to delete it! Sorry!**

** : Okay, I will look up that song. Sounds like something I would listen to ;) As for the last question, Jace's intentions are somewhat of a mystery to all of us… (mwhahaha, damn my stupid, evil laugh)**

**MI cra-cra: It feels like I haven't heard from you in like forever! I'm not sure about 'lemons' just yet, because the writing style is a bit uncomfortable for me. But maybe I'll give it a go… ;)**

**Guest: Thank you so much! Don't ever be nervous to say your opinion, just embrace the crazy, fangirliness inside! XD Again, thank you so much *takes a bow* and I am actually an author, meaning I've published an actual book that's on Amazon! Hope you enjoy this ;)**

**BookWorm: Don't worry; I'm not planning on ditching MEA, anytime soon, okay? Thank you for the amazing support and I hope you like this! *hugs***

**Crystal Dragneel: Thanks for reviewing and the wonderful feedback! Happy endings aren't usually my area of expertise as I've said before, but I'll try for our Clace! ;)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 19

CPOV

I woke with a start, my legs staggering beneath me. I went to lift up a hand to brush my forehead, but found them both bound by thick rope. What…?

I tried to remain calm, thinking back to the most recent memories I had. I remembered leading the group into the Institute to discuss the situation… Jace asking me why I thought he would agree to that… darkness, pain, despair… red, black… And lips, soft and sweet, kissing the core of my pain, twin, black abysses sparkling down at me…

Shit.

I looked around frantically, sweat starting to bead on my forehead as I observed my surroundings. I was in a cave-like place, with a low ceiling studded by stalagmites. Thank god I was so short or my head would've been speared like skewed meat on a kebab! I was standing in the centre of a 'room', with my bound hands suspended above me, and my unsteady feet barely brushing the rocky floor. I felt helpless and afraid, trussed up like a skinned rabbit.

I craned my neck awkwardly, trying to look down and see the rest of my body. I was still in gear, but my stele was not with me. I started to panic again, my red hair falling in front of my face as I hung my head. This was hopeless, there was no way I was getting out of this. I was a prisoner and the person that had locked me in my cell had probably no intention of letting me out anytime soon.

That's when I heard footsteps behind me, lethal and cat-like, and I couldn't turn around. That was the worst part, I knew, because I couldn't see the danger coming. I couldn't be prepared for it.

A cold breath brushed my ear and I nearly collapsed with fear, feeling fingers stroke my red hair, almost tenderly though the fingers were cold and possessive. I could feel Jace's lithe body behind me, his hips brushing mine as we stood together. Like puzzle pieces fitting together at last, a perfect pair to finish the picture.

This wasn't a picture I wanted to be in, that was for sure. This wasn't my Jace: utterly caring, devoted to protecting the people he loved. Gentle, sweet and daring. This Jace was possessive, cruel and demonic, his black eyes mirroring the dark hearts of monsters. Where my Jace loved me, this Jace only felt lust.

"You're doing crazy things to me, Angel. I haven't been able to think straight since your name entered my head." Jace breathed, whispering into my hair. My name… was there anything else he remembered about me? Enough… to save him?

"What kind of crazy things?" I whispered back, feeling like I shouldn't talk too loudly in this calm, yet intimidating atmosphere. I didn't want to admit that _he _was doing crazy things to _my _head right now!

"Quiet, Angel. Those lips aren't going to utter a word until I want them to." I felt him smirk behind me, his mouth moving on my neck, "Let me… _savour you._" I froze, taking in his choice of words with fear. Savour? How… how was he going to…?

Then, his touch left me from behind and he walked in front of me. All sense of thought just left me. He was beautiful, even in the state he was in, with his golden hair contrasting drastically with the dark of his eyes. Those eyes studied me hungrily now, like a predator sizing up on how to eat its prey, with that gaze chilling me to the bone.

He leaned in and grasped my waist, his fingers curling around my small frame like padlocks. I went to gasp, but before I could, his lips were on mine and my heart was exploding. His mouth dominated over mine, his tongue darting out and licking my bottom lip with a lusting desire. I moaned despite myself, my hands pulling against the ropes tied to the ceiling. It was like we were trying in vain to swallow each other, each battling for each other's fall. Jace growled and bit down hard on my lip, and I tasted a starburst of blood.

It was tangy-sweet and I endured the salty taste, while Jace kissed me, his body pressing against my own in a way that made my heart and mind go crazy. Then, he pulled away and grinned at me, wiping a drop of blood from his lip. I stared in disbelief. Had I bitten him, in that moment of uncontrollable desire? Shame overwhelmed me, over brimming at the knowledge of how easily I'd given in.

"Well, Angel," Jace reached out hand and cupped my cheek, his fingers brushing my red curls, "That was better than I'd expected. And there was me thinking a saintly angel like you couldn't have some real fun, yet you're just as eager as I am." My cheeks flamed and he chuckled, his black pupils growing bigger in his eyes as his other hand creeped to the small of my back.

He leaned in again and bit the skin on my neck and I jumped, startled, thinking he was going to drink my blood. He didn't but his teeth rested for a second where my pulse beat, the blood churning irresistibly underneath. He met my eye and smirked, making me feel nervous. I ducked my head down and felt him press a kiss to my temple, though the kiss was so sweet and loving. On the contrary, completely opposite.

I knew then I needed to get my Jace back as soon as possible. Mostly because I wanted him back more than anything.

And also because I was afraid of falling under a demon's lustful spell.

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than other chapters but hopefully this extra little one-shot will make up for it! It's about Clary getting some news that she's going to tutor a specific golden boy about how to draw ;)**

"Hey Clary!" Miss Woodwin called out to me as I passed her desk, "I was wondering if you could tutor for me for today. I'm a bit laid with paperwork!" I smiled at the middle-aged woman who ran the local art school and nodded my head.

"Of course! Which room?" After she gave me the directions I smiled at her, and walked down the corridor. My satchel bumped against my leg hard, laden with many, many art books but I'd grown used to it over the years. I'd been going to the art school since Mum had told me about it, and now had become attached to many of the staff that ran the place.

They'd all said I'd had talent, a natural gift with a pencil and paper, and I'd loved the praise. I've got to admit, I'd become pretty decent with my drawing, able to do life-like portraits for friends and family as special presents. Miss Woodwin had been my own art teacher and helped me to blossom into the maturing artist I was today. I was still sixteen, my whole life ahead of me, but I knew I wanted to be an artist, a professional one, with my artwork admired by thousands, my name broadcasted in all art gallery. Well, a girl can dare to dream.

I walked to the door Miss Woodwin had instructed, and opened it peering inside. I could the back of blonde boy's head, from where he sat down with his back to me on a chair. Even from behind I could he was quite fit, with his back muscles practically tearing at his shirt… his leather jacket slung on the back of another chair.

I gulped. I'd never reacted this way to boys before, found them annoying and distracting most of the time, but this one made me feel different… he'd turned around and caught me staring right at him. He was gorgeous, with and elegantly chiselled face and beautiful, amber eyes… I felt the urge to draw him right there and then…

Oh my god… My hands shook and to my embarrassment, my satchel fell on the floor and spilled out all my books. I fell to my knees and began to tidy it up but stopped as I heard footsteps and the golden boy was kneeling next to me. Helping me with my books.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I looked up at me, instantly trapped in his captivating gaze.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm just really accident-prone…" He chuckled and my cheeks flamed. Oh my god, his laugh was amazing… Inside my head, my conscious was banging her head on a wall.

"I can see that!" he smiled at me, "Are you the one that's tutoring me?" Tutoring… oh yeah, that's what I was here for!

"Umm… yeah! I think, I mean… I am! Wait… _you_ want a tutor for drawing?" He cheeks flushed pink, and he looked awkward as we both stood up and sat at the table.

"I can't draw a straight line. I've wanted to learn to draw stuff… so I thought, hey why not?" He smiled at me and I felt my skin grow hot.

"Well, okay… Um, let me get out my water colour pencils…" I reached out for the pencils case the same time he did and our fingers brushed. I drew away sharply, feeling like a thousand bolts of electricity had burned met the minute our skin touched.

He was grinning at me though, his golden eyes glimmering, "What's your name, then?"

"Clarissa, but my friends call me Clary…" I waited then asked, "What's yours?"

He smiled, "Jace."

Jace… a beautiful name for a beautiful guy. It was almost too perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Glad people loved the Clace in the last chapter ;) 100 reviews is coming up so of course we have to have a special instalment for this important moment of the century! XD This will be for the next chapter so in the reviews I would love for your opinion about what I should write about for the special instalment! THANK YOU X**

**Shout outs to…**

**Luvmortalinstruments: I'm really sorry! XD I can't help it… I just love cliffies!**

**Guest: Thank you so much ;) I will tell you now, we WILL have Clace in this story: loads of it! **

**FluffyFluffLover: Lol I was laughing all throughout reading your review… the demon Jace definitely has some perks over the angel Jace, let's be honest… XD **

**Meeeeeee: I know, the Clace! As for the whole 'it's all lust' thing, I'll let you believe what you want for now… was it all lust or Jace regaining his undying love for Clary? ;)**

**Ms. MI: I can assure that I am positively NOT Jace. First off, I'm a girl. Second, I don't live in Brookyln, I live in Portsmouth. Third… oh, I don't have time for this! Oh and cliffhangers and Cassandra Clare already set their wedding date after City of Lost Souls… so yeah, he's already taken, I'm afraid!**

**BookWorm: Thank you so much! *hugs* your support is amazing and I'm sure I don't deserve your kind words! XD And it also seems that everyone wants Jace to have some kind of remembrance moment. Well… we shall see… ;)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 20

IPOV

I stood dumbfounded as Jace grinned at me devilishly before vanishing into thin air, poor unconscious Clary in his arms. It was too horrible to contemplate that Jace was really gone, had taken Clary with him. Then I snapped back to reality, and the awful truth came back to bite me.

"_Oh crap… crap… shit this… oh, _BY THE ANGEL!" I screeched, hitting the wall with my whip, barely registering as the wallpaper started to roll off the wall, curling like tonged hair. He'd won, the demonic bastard, all because I'd been stupid enough to fall right into his trap. I was so blinded in the task of saving Clary that I'd handed her over to the enemy _just like that. _

"Hey, Izzy! Quit it, you're going to start taking off heads in a minute!" Alec yelled at me, bravely making a swipe at my whip. I'd only just realised that I'd starting to slash the dangerous lead of gold around the room in my blind rage, "Hey, calm down…"

My wave of anger fizzled out as Alec held my tear-stained face in his hands, his blue eyes glimmering at me in brotherly concern. I started to sob and Alec hugged me, dropping my whip to the ground and whispering in my hair.

"_Oh crap… it's all my fault…" _I cried, whilst Alec tried in vain to soothe me, "It's okay… it's not your fault…"

"Excuse me, you two," Magnus announced awkwardly, fluffing up his hair with blue-sparking fingers, "I know it's upsetting and all but shouldn't we be thinking about… you know, getting Clary back?" Alec glared at him, a silent threat for his bluntness but I shrugged Alec off.

"He's right. It's doing Clary no good if we just sit here, mourning. She's out there somewhere, relying on us throughout whatever horrific torture Jace is putting her through…"

I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed Magnus had started to snort. "What is it Magnus?" His cat eyes gleamed, though I couldn't be sure if it was his actual eyes because of the thick, glittery eyeliner he was wearing.

"Well, I wouldn't say "horrific torture"! Probably having the time of her life…" He started to laugh again but Alec silenced him with a glare. I narrowed my eyes, clenching my fists as I stood in front of the warlock.

"What do you mean exactly?" I accused, my tone thick with disgust, "What makes you think she's _enjoying_ it, being his prisoner while he torments her…" Magnus started to laugh again, practically roaring with mirth.

"" His prisoner". To you that might sound downright awful but to others…" He gave a shrug but he was still grinning, "Also keeping in mind that this is Jace, who's not ugly in the slightest and he's painfully aware of it 24/7… _and _the way Clary feels about him…" I actually felt sick.

"I… I can't believe you would imply that Clary could actually be out there making out with a demon right this very second. She'll be scared, she'll be waiting for us to save her…" But even as I said the words, they tasted wrong and false in my mouth. The image of how they couldn't keep their eyes off each other earlier wouldn't leave my mind. The way Jace had looked at her, so _lustful _and _desiring _as she writhed on the floor. I wanted to actually vomit.

Magnus noticed the change in my face and gave me an I-told-you-so look. I bit my lip, wondering now if I should actually rescue Clary, if it would even be rescuing… No! I was aghast at myself, of course I had to help her! She needed me! We were practically parabatai!

"Well, whatever she's doing right now, we're going to find her and hide her away from Jace until this whole thing is sorted, okay?" I studied Alec and Magnus who both just nodded solemnly.

This was it. I would save Clary, I vowed, and I would kill Jace.

I just wondered if I'd be able to accomplish either of those things if they stood in front me, locked in a passionate embrace.

JPOV

She was gorgeous. That was my first thought the minute I walked into the room and saw her there, suspended expertly from the ceiling. I'd tied those knots myself, I remembered with a grin. I remembered binding her delicate, freckled hands and tying them to a stalagmite from the ceiling. My hands had brushed her thighs as I hoisted her up, and it took great effort and concentration to not start getting dirty right there and then. I would not be like that. Should that day come, I wanted to see her beautiful, angelic face gazing up at me the whole time, her bright green eyes meeting my own black ones.

Then there was yesterday, when my control had wavered. Seeing her there, hearing her soft voice as she whispered to me, made me ecstatic. Before I knew it, we were kissing, and it was incredible, tasting her blood in my mouth… hearing her moan, knowing it was because of me…

Then she'd surprised me and had bit down hard on my lip, an act of defiance and dare that made me go crazy. She was brilliant and better yet she was all mine.

I knew she was something to me, someone really important, and I intended to pull out every detail from those pretty, little lips but first I wanted to have some fun. Now was the time for fun.

I walked over to Clary, and studied her sleeping face. She was at an awkward angle, her chin drooping to brush her collarbone and I knew that that would develop into a severe neck crick. I licked my lips and leaned in, my breath dancing across the pale skin on her neck before biting down deep. She woke with a start, and savoured the feel of red hair as it formed a curtain over my bent head. I heard her gasp, "_Jace, what are you…" _She faltered off as her energy began to fade, and before she would pass out, I drew away from her neck, the blood dripping from my lip.

Clary's eyes widened and as I leaned in and kissed her, prying open her mouth and flowing her blood back into her body. She shivered, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a stream of blood coursing down our joined lips and dripping onto the floor. This was a seal, I decided, to let her know that she was mine now. All mine. She moaned, as if registering my message, and I grabbed onto her hips, relishing the waves of her auburn hair as it cascaded over both of us.

That's when a flash of a memory overwhelmed me, blinding me for a second.

_A cavern… water as dark as twilight… I caught hold of her hips and pulled her towards me through the water while she gazed at me with those big, green of hers. I leaned in to kiss her the same time she did and we met in the middle, our lips crashing together as I felt her hand twine in with my wet curls. We broke away at last and I gasped, "That was… that was intense." She smiled at me and continued to stroke my hair, gazing at me lovingly._

"_It's been a while since we could, you know – let go. At all." She was right, it had been torture for both of us. But that was all over now._

"_I can't believe it. I still can't, that I can kiss you now, touch you, actually touch you, without being afraid…" I saw her pulse beat in her throat and kissed her there, relishing this feeling. This passion. She jumped beneath me and I pulled away, studying her. _

"_Reckless. You know, when I first showed up at the Institute, Alec called me reckless so many times that I went and looked it up in the dictionary. Not that I didn't already know what it meant, but – I always thought it meant brave. I actually means someone who doesn't care about the consequences of their actions."_

_She looked at me, "But you do care." I gave her a small smile, but inside I was bursting with feeling. Feeling that had been locked up for so long I was scared of it all coming loose too soon. _

"_Not enough maybe. Not all the time. Like the way I love you, I loved you recklessly from the moment I knew you. I never cared about the consequences. I told myself I did, I told myself you wanted me to, and so I tried, but I never did. I wanted you more than I wanted to be good. I wanted you more than I wanted anything, ever."_

I kept my lips sealed to Clary's while she continued to moan, but the memory had shakened me. Affected me. Because while I committed this twisted act of forcing Clary to drink her own blood, I didn't feel pride or satisfaction.

I felt just a bit of shame.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So many reviews from all sorts of different people! It makes me feel great when I have a new audience reading MEA, knowing that it's spreading through Fanfiction! Of course I also hold to my heart the people that have stuck with me right from the beginning when I published the first chapter and was anxiously waiting for feedback. (A lot hasn't changed XD)**

**I'm really sorry to say this but the '100 reviews' instalment can't be put up in this update because I want it to be really special and I need more time on it. Promise it will be up in the next update!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

* * *

My Evil Angel: Chapter 21

CPOV

The disgusting tang of blood still wavered in my mouth, a ghost that reminded me of the horrific scene only a few hours ago. It was grotesque, unforgettable torture… demonic. I bit my lip, trying to keep in the tears as I remembered the black-eyed gaze of Jace as he broke the bloody kiss and left without a word. I'd been gobsmacked, my wrists growing limp in their bonds as blood dripped off my chin.

Now I was exhausted and broken, only happy memories keeping me going. Happy memories of my Jace, golden and human, shining in my mind. I wanted him back so badly that it hurt, and I imagined my heart splitting in two and laying in pieces in my ribcage. This was what heartbreak felt like, I was sure of it, and it made me want to die. My soul would leave my tortured body and fly high into the heavenly gates of the world above, free and happy…

But I knew I'd never be truly happy without Jace. Not really.

I started to struggle against my bonds, the coarse rope biting into my skin like a viper's bite. I groaned, feeling blood seep down my raised arms. Great, that's exactly what I needed! My last amount of strength gone! I bit my lip down harder, and a new sense of determination overwhelmed me. Taking a deep breath I paused before yanking down the ropes again and again, feeling my skin strain against the friction.

"Yes! Yes!" I cheered breathlessly when I felt the ropes' tension lessening. Then I found myself falling to the floor, the bedraggled ropes coming undone. I lay there for a few seconds, wincing as I saw the deep, red welts on my wrists before I got up and ran out of the room.

I was free at last but… where did I go? I didn't know where I was to start with, and Jace could be anywhere… Then it hit me. A scent that reminded of rotten eggs, dead bodies waiting for a coffin, the sweet tang of blood. _Demon._

I whirled around, assessing where I was, looking for any movement in the shadows. The cave walls leered at me menacingly, and I shrank back in fright. The stalagmites looked sharp and deadly, ready to decapitate me if I dared make a false move. I walked down the endless corridor cautiously, that rotten, demon smell getting stronger.

Then I found myself in another round room, where the stalagmites were smaller. It had a safer, friendlier air than the other room where I'd been held captive and my fear almost disappeared. Then I saw a familiar figure standing in the middle of the room, with his back to me. I gulped, watching the way his golden hair curled close to the nape of his neck.

I wanted to kid myself that this was my Jace, whilst his demon eyes were out of sight, that everything was fine because he was with me. But reality came crashing back and I thought about how to get myself out of sight, before he saw me and punished me.

Then he turned around and I braced myself for that dark, cold stare. Those fathomless, black eyes that were a constant reminder that the boy I loved could be lost forever. But no…

For when he caught my gaze, his eyes weren't black at all. They were bright gold, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Clary…" he called to me breathlessly and those gorgeous eyes shone like the rising sun. Not with lust.

But with love.

…

IPOV

I held out Clary's stele to the Silent Brother carefully, my hands instantly feeling cold and empty as its reassuring warmth left my hand. Alec and Magnus stood behind me, my brother's hand clasped supportively onto my shoulder. After we'd argued for hours what the plan would be, Magnus finally brought up a solution to go to the City of Bones and visit the Silent Brothers. The plan was to give them one of Clary's close possessions so they could track her down. We would find out where Jace had taken her.

I knew right away what would help the most, give us the best connection. Clary's stele with the sapphire stone set into the middle was very important to her. She'd crafted many of those mind-blowing new runes with that tool. And it had been her mother's, which made it precious. But I still felt a sting of regret as the Brother took it into its cold grasp and began to trace its scarred fingers over the cool, blue stone.

_This is Clarissa Morgenstern's? _The question was pointless in my opinion; if it wasn't, why would we bring it here? Duh!

"No, it's my Aunt Susan's who dropped it off on her way to Orlando for a holiday." I remarked sarcastically and I saw Alec glare at me out of the corner of my eye and heard Magnus snort with laughter.

_Do not joke around in these dark times, Miss Lightwood. This current situation is not to be taken lightly. _The Brother scolded, and I detected a sharp edge in its words. Hmm, I'd struck a nerve…

"I know that, okay? Just… just track her down with it and then "this current situation" can be dealt with. Alright?" I huffed in annoyance, but inside my heart was jumping around with nerves, hoping against hope that they'd find Clary. They had to.

_We will do our best, Miss Lightwood. But as you know, in some cases, shadowhunters may be in a location that is untraceable. _

I bit my lip as the Brother walked away from us, carrying Clary's stele in his hands, long robes billowing behind him like loose pages of parchment. He had to find Clary. He had to.

Because I didn't know what I'd do if he didn't.

* * *

**Sorry this a bit shorter but I've had stuff going on lately in my life outside of Fanfiction and it's kind of stressing me out. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Here's another instalment of MEA, and I hope you enjoy it! I know I left a huge cliff-hanger in the last chapter that left many people excited as hell and the reviews made me laugh to see different people's opinions on Jace's apparent return. I'll give you a clue; only one person in the whole reviews section was right about what had happened ;)**

**As you all know hopefully, I update every two days so keep a lookout for MEA on Easter Monday, and this story will at least reach 40 chapters! Fingers crossed for more if the storyline's possibilities remain endless by then XD**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 22

IPOV

Alec, Magnus and I waited awkwardly inside the walls of the Silent City, staring at the skulls and bones of past shadowhunters, gleaming like fresh ivory. I bit my lip down as I remembered the Brother's retreating back, Clary's stele glowing weakly in his bony grip. In my head, I was counting how many seconds, minutes, even an hour, he'd been away for, wondering if it was working. If they'd found Clary.

Next to me, Alec was fingering the quiver on his bow, looking lost in thought as his pale fingers skidded across the rough feathers. He cleared his throat occasionally, the skin on his neck constricting as he strained against his breath. I found myself studying his throat for quite for some time before he caught me and I looked away, embarrassed.

Magnus was sitting casually on a clean-cut pedestal, swinging his legs like a child as he took a rhinestone-hairbrush from his pocket and combed out his spiky fringe. He was humming a song under his breath as he tackled his crazy hair and after listening for a bit, I recognised the tune of 'Wrapped Up' by Olly Murs. I snorted through the part where he sang "And if you touch it, the feeling lingers…"

The warlock caught my expression and had the decency to look a bit sheepish, though that was quickly replaced by a grin as he hummed it louder. I laughed and started to sing it but Alec elbowed me sharply.

"Really, Izzy? Singing in the Silent City?" I blushed a deep red and went back to staring at everything in disinterest.

Then, the Brother walked through a doorway and regarded our group. Magnus got off the pedestal fast as he heard the muffled pads of the Brother's return, and I struggled to keep a straight face as he stood before the Silent Brother hastily.

_We have tried to search for Clarissa Morgenstern's location with the possession you provided, but she is untraceable. The area she inhabits is dangerous; we sense great demonic activity, which disrupts the tracking. _

I was speechless. That… that was it? She was simply _untraceable? _I gulped.

"No… you, you have to find her. She can't have dropped off the face of the earth! You have to find her! _You have to!" _I started to cry angry tears, hatred building up inside at me as I detested the sense of hopelessness that had overwhelmed me.

I felt Alec take me by the arms, muttering an apology to the Brother as he hauled me away. I tried to fight at him through the blurry screen that enveloped my eyes like film, failing my fists uselessly against his skin.

We were out of the City and into warm sunlight, its bright rays shining down on me mercilessly. I cried out through the pain and anguish, the knowledge that I could never find Clary, I would never see her again… _No! Clary…_

I felt a sting as Magnus waved his fingers over my face, blue sparks zinging off the tips like bolts of lightning. That was the last thing I saw before everything started to go black, and I lost all sense of feeling in my body. I was fading… fading rapidly, but I couldn't cry out for help, I couldn't do anything…

_Clary… I can't do anything for Clary… I can't help her…_

_I failed her._

…

I woke up abruptly in the Institute's infirmary, instantly recognising the dark wood walls, the peeling, cream wired bed. I groaned as I sat up, feeling the cricks in my body sort themselves out, and a sudden headache overcame me.

"Now, now. Don't get up so quickly biscuit, it isn't healthy for someone like you to be in such a state." The voice tsked, and I turned around to find myself face to face with Magnus, who was sitting in a chair next to my bed. He gave me a small smile and handed me a cup with a strange, green liquid swirling around inside it. I studied it uncertainly, my nose wrinkling as I saw bits of root and leaves dancing amidst the murky, green water.

Magnus saw my look and chuckled, "Don't worry, I didn't make it. Alec made it himself up in the greenhouse for you, said he'd been studying on herbal teas for a while." I smirked, inspecting the chipped mug.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." I remarked, and Magnus burst out laughing, glitter showering everywhere as he tossed his head back. I sniggered too then suddenly stopped, my memory coming back. I set down the cup and regarded Magnus coldly. The warlock saw my look and stopped laughing, eyeing me warily.

"You knocked me out." I accused, fists clenching into the bed sheets, "You and Alec didn't give me a choice… I was going to confront the Brothers, make them look again for Clary and you guys just hauled me out of there like some of kind of…" I faltered off then added in an even colder tone, "Child."

Magnus whistled, "Look gingersnap, you were making it worse for yourself, about to cause a scene in the Silent City. The Clave would've looked down on it…"

"_Who gives a shit about the Clave right now?" _I yelled, getting up from the bed in a flash, my head reeling as I stormed up to Magnus, "They need to look harder for her, we all do! Before something bad happens to her and I regret it for the rest of my life! _They won't take away the only chance I have left!" _I raised a fist, envisioning myself pummelling Magnus to a glittery pulp when other hands took my own behind my back.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Alec asked, alarmed, as he guided me back over to the bed, "Why were you attacking Magnus?"

I sniffed, "I wasn't attacking him yet." I wrenched my hands out of Alec's grip and curled them in my lap.

Alec placed a hand on my shoulder, "I should hope you weren't going to in the first place!" I sighed, rolling my eyes as Alec started to give me a lecture. I grew tired of it into the first ten seconds and interrupted.

"Look, I don't care right now Alec, okay? I'm just seriously pissed off that you and Magnus thought you had the right to take me away from there. You don't trust me to make my own decisions, you don't respect me!"

"Izzy, look at me." I frowned but obeyed, locking my gaze with his serious, blue-eyed one, "I do trust you, of course I do. But I want to protect you as a big brother should, meaning I'm not going to let you run straight into danger because you feel that it's right."

I started to protest but he silenced me with a look.

"I lost Max, Izzy. I'm not losing you too." I grew silent at that, biting my lip in shame. Then Alec wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I wanted to stay in that moment forever, stay safe in that aura of comfort and love.

But that was like wishing for the earth to stop spinning. That was like wishing for Clary to be here right now, safe and sound.

**Sorry guys; looks like you're going to have to wait for the next update to see what's happening with Jace and Clary! I know, I'm so evil XD**

**I feel like such a bitch for saying this but with the 100 reviews instalment, I don't feel like I can write it properly what with what's going on in my life right now. ;( Please don't hate me, I promise I'll make it up to you guys in fantastic chapters!**

**Love ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I left you with no Clace in the last chapter and no '100 reviews instalment'! To make it up to you goddesses I decided to do an extra long chapter: aiming for over 2,000 words! Let's get started!**

**Shout outs to… (So sorry I haven't done these in the last couple of chapters!)**

**Meeeeeee: Lol I know, I know… I'm cruel, I'm evil, I should join demon Jace in hell… XD Hope this makes up for my cruelty! Love ya!**

**Willspornotoast: I know, I know… XD Don't worry, this update's drowning in Clace ;)**

**MI cra-cra: Aw… thank you so much for the support! *hugs* And I know, but don't worry, this is CLACE at its finest!**

**Ms. MI: You guys are so sweet… thank you so much! *grabs a tissue box before hugging you* Izzy is going through a lot right now. Will she be able to cope for much longer?**

**BookWorm: I know, guilty as charged! But now you can enjoy this extra long instalment! *hugs* Hope you like it ;)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 23

CPOV

I was shocked still, the colour draining out of my face as I faced the boy I loved more than anything in the world. It was impossible, this was impossible, the logical part of my mind yelled at me. The awestruck part of my mind paralysed me senseless, and I stood in front of Jace breathless. Those beautiful, golden eyes sparkled with light as they gazed at me and I felt my knees go weak. My name had rolled off his tongue like honey and I wanted him to say it again and again, to hear his amazing, fierce yet soft voice.

"Clary?" He said again, smiling at me with all the love in the world. He stepped towards me and we were a hairs breadth from each other. I exhaled harshly.

"Jace, how…? How are you…?" I faltered off as his callused hand cupped my cheek, and he leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth. I could feel his teasing smile against my skin and I swear I was _this _close to melting. I tried in desperation to speak, "Jace… you're here, you're okay…"

"Of course I'm here, Clary. I'll always be here for you…" He grinned at me and I smiled back. That's when that rotten stench found me again and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. What was that…? Jace didn't seem to notice and had started to caress my hair lovingly. I shrugged it off; I was probably imagining things.

"I love you Clary…" he whispered huskily, and his lips came crashing down on my own with a hungry passion. We were both rasping into each other's mouths as seconds passed, and I grew even more breathless by the minute as I felt the flash of Jace's tongue against my lips, demanding for entrance. Deep down, I knew something wasn't right. Why was Jace kissing me when he should really be telling me how he was himself now? Where was the explanation? But I couldn't blame him though; we were so overcome by seeing each other again that our love was unstoppable.

I opened my mouth obligingly and that's when things started to get hot. I gasped against the pressure of Jace's mouth and the feel of his hands as they squeezed my hips. His fingers traced a lazy pattern to my waist and fingered the hem of my black, leather top. I moaned as I felt his warm hands touch my ice-cold skin as he lifted it up before throwing it carelessly to the ground. That just left me in my tank top and I flushed a deep red as the breeze from the cave hit me hard.

Jace broke our wild kiss and made his way passed my jaw, sucking at my skin all the way down to my neck and nibbling tenderly at the skin there. I moaned, my hands tangling in his golden hair as he knelt before me, pressing a sweet, wet kiss to my pulse point and fondling my hips adoringly. I gasped as I felt my tank top ride up as he lifted it, drawing it past my shoulders and over my head…

There I was, standing over Jace in my bra and black leather trousers. I blushed fiercely but Jace looked positively delighted, breathing heavily as he got to his feet and stood over me, his golden eyes darkening so much that they looked black…

"_Nunc faciam tibi, o angelorum." _Jace growled in a language I couldn't understand. It sounded like Latin, but I couldn't be sure. Then his lips came down on mine hungrily, his golden locks twining with my red ones. I felt his hands come slyly around my waist, resting on the clasps of my bra like a dagger poised above a heart.

I inhaled into his mouth with shock as I felt the clasp spring open, and he grinned against my lips, smothering my breaths. I was about to tell Jace to stop for a second, my hands instinctively coming up to hold up my bra. Why was Jace doing this? He never pushed me, not when he knew I was worried about going too far. That's when muscular hands that were not Jace's snaked around my waist and pulled me away from him, breaking our savage kiss.

I gasped, shocked at this stranger's hands cupping my waist and holding me against them. Jace stood in front of me, but he didn't look shocked, just annoyed. _What? _I didn't understand… what was going on? I grew angry, pushing at the hands that held me so possessively.

"Get off! What are you…?" I accused to the stranger but they just chuckled in my ear and placed one of their slender hands over my mouth. I struggled, then felt my undone bra start to fall down. Crap. I stayed frozen, wanting to keep my modesty as much as possible. I stared helplessly at Jace, who stood casually in front of me and the stranger. What… why wasn't he doing anything? Something was wrong, very wrong…

"Trying to get off with _my _angel, are you Athebis?" The stranger's voice laughed, and I looked over to Jace, expecting him to look as confused as I did. However, he smirked and gave a cruel laugh, his golden hair curling around his head like a halo.

Jace's voice had changed to a sharp hissing._ "You can't blame me. She was quite a little spitfire…" _The stranger and Jace laughed together. My head was screaming at how confused and scared I was, and I grew nervous as I sensed my bra start to slip. Then, to my horror, Jace's bright eyes flashed even brighter and a tornado of black enveloped him. There was a gust of wind and the rotten smell I'd thought I'd imagined earlier came back with a vengeance, blocking out all other senses.

When the wind subsided, a disgusting creature leered before me, covered all over in brown, ugly scales and a grinning mouth that revealed dripping, black fangs. _Athebis. _The Shadowhunter codex came back to me in a flash:

_Athebis, Greater Demon of Deceit. His appearance will become what his victim desires the most and at their highest peak of weakness, he leeches out of all their strength and power until they die. _

I gulped, gasping against the stranger's hand. I'd almost been deceived, I thought with fear, knowing that I'd been on my peak to no going back. And then a sense of revulsion overwhelmed me: I'd been making out with _that? _I'd let _that _undress me? I felt like I was going to be sick, especially when Athebis gave me a wink with a black eye that had a piercing, red pupil glimmering in its centre.

That's when the horrible truth hit me and I felt tears gleam in my eyes: Jace wasn't back. He was never coming back, I was sure of it. I felt my cheeks grow wet but I didn't try to stop the tears because I didn't have the energy to feel ashamed of crying in front of these people.

Athebis sneered, "_Oh look! Poor angel's crying her pretty, green eyes out! Don't worry love, I'm sure we'll have some more time to get to know each other better…" _The demon creased up with laughter but this time the stranger didn't join in. The hands that held me to them were hardened, the veins straining purple against their skin like ink on paper. Their hand felt warm against my lips, and I nearly gasped as their breath tickled my ear as they spoke.

"I think it's time you should retreat back to the shadows, Athebis. _Angel _and I need to have a talk." That's when I finally recognised the voice. Amidst my shock and despair, I hadn't focused properly but now a cold fear waited in the pit of my stomach. _Jace._

Athebis grunted, and slinked off through one of the many corridors, his scales glimmering like dirty glass caught in the sunlight. We were alone and my body fell to the ground with a thump as his hands let go of me. I winced, dried tears blurring my vision as I quickly did up my bra. Then, Jace sighed and helped me to my feet.

I shook with fear as he caught hold of my wrists and dragged me towards him, those torturous, black eyes watching me carefully. They were almost too painful to look at, reminding me harshly of what I'd lost. His lips broke out into a cruel twist of a smirk, but somehow there was something about it that seemed wrong. As if Jace was forcing it on his face, leaving his true emotions invisible.

"So why is it that I left you in one room and here you are in another?" I swallowed nervously, my wrists beginning to ache in his strong grasp.

"I… I escaped." I said quickly, then I said it again in my head. _I escaped. _A sense of pride washed over me; I'd escaped and beaten Jace at his game. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless. I smiled at him triumphantly, "Yeah, that's right. I escaped! You should really learn to tie knots better, because it took me seconds to undo those worthless excuses." That was exaggerating it strongly there, and from the glimmer of laughter reflected in Jace's eyes, he knew it too.

"Oh really?" He grinned at me and my heart did a flip. "Why don't I practice then? Just to make sure I don't end up doing any more "worthless excuses" again." I didn't have time to realise what he meant because in a flash, he had me swung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried me like that out of the room.

I started to struggle, aiming kicks at wherever I could get but then stopped short as I felt a hard slap across my behind. I flushed the deepest red imaginable as Jace laughed, his hands brushing against my thighs. Thank god I still had half my gear on, otherwise that would've been ten times worse! I could still feel the sting of the slap radiating throughout my skin like a freshly done tattoo, the outline of Jace's palm adorning it. I didn't know what I felt at him touching me like that: anger, shame… _lust…?_

Damn it! What was happening to me? I needed to get out of here, away from Jace, before I lost my mind completely!

The ground hurtled beneath me, and I tried to work out where we were headed. Probably back to my original 'room'. I groaned internally. It turned out I was right because when Jace finally set me down on my feet, I recognised the sharp stalagmites hanging from the ceiling threateningly, and noticed the pile of blood-stained rope on the floor.

Jace noticed it and his eyes immediately went to my own wrists, where faint bruises and cuts scarred the skin. I stood still as he took hold of them gently, unable to pinpoint the emotion reflected in his eye or believe that he could touch me so carefully… I sighed as he brought my wrists up to his lips, his breath caressing my skin as he said, "Do they still hurt?"

I exhaled to my surprise, not realising until now that I'd been holding my breath. "Not as much as they did before." I replied truthfully, watching as Jace's mouth kissed every mar on my hands as soon as I'd finished speaking. It was almost like this was my Jace, tending to my injuries so sweetly, like he'd done in the past. Then all that went away when he withdrew from me, letting go of my hands so they fell to my sides. His eyes weren't caring and gentle anymore, but held the promise of trouble.

"Now, Angel. Let's start practicing." He smirked and picked up the bloodied rope from the ground. I grew still with caution as he pretended to examine it, pouting and smirking all the while, "Shame you ruined my rope, Angel. This one was my favourite. Well, it can't be helped can it?" He smiled darkly at me and I took a few steps back, suddenly terrified.

He stalked me like a predator, and it was too late before I realised my mistake. I'd put my back against a wall _again. _Jace stood a few inches in front of me, toying the rope between his hands.

Stalling for time I blurted out, "So why is Athebis here?" He looked at me, thinking, before he responded.

"This cave is home to many Greater Demons, almost like a sanctuary for when things get tough and they want to live in peace. Set right in the middle of shadowhunter territory as well, our own private joke towards the beings that think that they're so smart!" Jace chuckled, twining the rope around his fingers, "They welcomed me here because I'm sort of like a Greater Demon now."

Jace… a Greater Demon? From being the best shadowhunter that ever lived? It was a crazy idea, yet painfully true.

I opened my mouth to ask another question but Jace beat me to it, "Quit stalling, Angel. It's cute but it's going to get annoying pretty soon." He grinned at my shocked expression and I blushed. His grin grew wider as he leaned in and whispered, "Keep blushing, Angel. It's making me think of what colour you'll be when we…" He finished that sentence in my ear; his dirty words made my heart feel like it was running a marathon and it was all I could do to _not _blush!

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I whispered quietly but the sparkle in his eye told me he'd heard anyway.

"On the contrary, don't get ahead of _yourself._" He brought up the rope and pulled it tight between his hands, "_Clary."_

I shivered at the sound of my name coming out of those lips that had whispered dirty things in my ear only moments ago. But in the sultry, husky tone Jace was using now, he made everything sound dirty.

"Bring on the practicing then, demon." I demanded, sounding much braver than I felt. Jace's grin was blinding as he licked his lips.

"Oh, don't worry, Angel. I have every intention to."

My heart felt like it was being stretched in half just like the bloodied rope in Jace's slender hands.

By fear.

And by something else.

* * *

**Alright guys, was that enough Clace for you? ;) I'm sorry for anyone that was hoping that Jace had returned, and even sorrier to tell you that that glorious moment won't be for some time if MEA will last as long as I'm hoping it will!**

**So... what do we think of the mild smut between Jace and Clary? Did it live up to your expectations? ;P I'm not even sure if this can be classed as smut since there was no actual sex involved but still, things did get quite hot... *waggles eyebrows***

**Also, HAPPY EASTER! I almost forgot about it which is just ironic because my whole family came over today to celebrate and it apparently just slipped my mind XD Hope you had a great day and I love you all!**

**Just in case anyone's interested, the words that Athebis said in Latin to Clary were, "I will have you now, child of the angels. " So I guess Clary was lucky Jace came when he did! Ah, don't we all love our demon Jace... ;) And is the angel Jace starting to come through? **

**~InfernoAlive **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Here's another update of MEA; hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, did most of you like the smut scene? *waggles eyebrows* I know it was unexpected and I'm kind of inexperienced with the whole 'smut' area ;)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 24

IPOV

I was let out of the infirmary after a couple of hours, but Alec and Magus still followed me around the Institute, fretting like mothers over me.

"By the Angel, guys!" I suddenly lashed out, turning around sharply and glaring at the boys who'd followed me into the library, "Quit stalking me!" Alec looked hurt but Magnus just burst out laughing, his cat eyes glimmering in the warm lamplight.

"We're just making sure you're alright after… after what happened." Alec retorted, sounding offended, "You're not stable, Isabelle, not after –"

"So I'm not 'stable' now?" My eyes were on fire as I gave Alec my most murderous death-glare I could conjure. Magnus was clutching his sides, he was laughing so hard, and Alec turned red, muttering under his breath.

I seethed through my teeth as I turned away from them and walked further into the library, before collapsing onto a desk. I stretched out my arms and laid my head down, studying the books on the shelves with disinterest. Magnus and Alec weren't too far away from me; I could hear Alec scolding Magnus who was laughing softly – I could just picture the two of them arguing like an old married couple. The idea brought a smile to my lips but that quickly fell when the memories of the past few days came flooding back.

_Oh, Clary. _I thought dejectedly, remembering her vulnerable form in the strong circle of Jace's arms, _I'm so sorry. _

I tried to imagine what kind of despair Clary was going through right now then Magnus's words came crashing back. _"Well, I wouldn't say "horrific torture"! Probably having the time of her life…"_

I groaned internally, my forehead brushing the surface of the desk as I slouched down further. What if Clary was, as Magnus had said, "having the time of her life"? Even if we did manage to find her location and head out on a rescue expedition, would she appreciate it? Would she want to leave?

I pondered it all over in my head, the painful image of Clary and Jace kissing branding into my mind and refusing to go away…. The whole time Jace's eyes would be glimmering black, spiteful and horrific… I curled my hands into fists, anger at the disgusting demon who'd stolen my best friend away and sadness for the brother I'd lost. I missed the Jace that had fought alongside Alec and me, the Jace that had infuriated me with sarcasm and inspired me with his broken heart. The heart that we'd all thought could never love again. _Until Clary came. _

I remembered the massive change in his attitude when he'd brought Clary to the Institute, the odd sparkle in his tawny eyes when she came into the room. His gaze wasn't hardened and locked up, his thoughts and feelings barred from public view when he was around Clary. They were open and soulful, his love shining in their golden depths that she'd been so oblivious to. Jace's merciless black gaze came back to me with a pang and I swallowed down tears. I wanted my brother back badly, but had dismissed it because I thought it would be impossible. _But maybe…?_

I lifted my head off the desk groggily and what do you know, there was a codex resting innocently on the other side of the table. Fate clearly wanted me to research. With a sigh and roll of the eyes, I reached over and began flipping through the curled pages, occasionally smiling at the random notes that had been written by Clary, Simon and Jace. Then I came to the page about the parasite demon.

I sucked in a breath, studying the grotesque, leech-like creature that leered back at me from the page. I remembered vaguely a creature attached viciously to Jace's neck as he cried out in the midst of the battle and tore my eyes away quickly. A paragraph was below the drawing, describing the tactics and desires of the creature and I read with widened eyes.

_The parasite demon – daemon hirudo – is a creature that resembles the appearance of a leech, with sharp teeth that pierce the skin of its victim. Its motive is to infect the bloodstream of the chosen target with its demon poison contained in the bite. This turns the prey to demonic in nature and they go inane with bloodlust. Also known as the hirudo spawn, as seen on pg. 527, section 12._

Without a thought, I flipped to page 527, vaguely hearing an argument from Alec and Magnus in the background. I was barely listening to them though, my mind reeling with this new information. Was Jace this "hirudo spawn" then? I wracked my brain and remembered 'hirudo' meant leech in Latin.

I found the page and then nearly dropped the book with shock and despair. The drawing depicted a human-like creature staggering around, one hand planted firmly on a wall as it looked up. Its eyes were black, empty holes and blood dripped grotesquely from its mouth; my eyes were drawn to its victim who lay in a bedraggled heap at its feet, the wound on its neck messy and disgusting. This… _this _was disgusting. I could barely bring myself to read the paragraph below, knowing that this was the kind of creature Jace had become.

_The hirudo spawn are prey of the parasite demon – daemon hirudo (see pg. 514, section 3) – and are driven by the instinct of bloodlust. They are weak and senseless without any blood source and are easily killed by starvation. When fed, they gain intelligence and can become serious threats. They are most attracted to holy blood or untainted blood as this gives them powers and new senses of mind when they devour it. _I thought of Jace with Clary's blood dripping from his mouth and shivered. _The only way to kill them during this stage is starvation which is nearly impossible since they are too powerful to be restrained or be held captive-_

I sighed, getting ready to close the book, my hope dead, when I caught the beginning of a sentence further down: _To return the hirudo spawn back to their former self… _I sucked in my breath. Could it be? Had I found a way to save Jace?

I skimmed through the next paragraph and when I finished it, the book nearly slipped out of my hands, I was so amazed. Without a thought, I shouted, "Alec! Magnus!"

They came barrelling into the area in double-quick time, nearly falling on top of each other as they finally stood in front of me. Alec looked completely flustered, a dusting of glitter in his hair and for a brief moment I wondered just exactly what he and Magnus had been up to, "What? What it is Izzy?"

I took a deep breath and announced, "I think I've found a way to save Jace."

…

CPOV

I woke with a start when I felt a familiar hand brush my cheek and a voice whisper, "Angel, wake up… don't make me…" I definitely didn't want to "make" him do anything! I caught his grin as I opened my eyes quickly, slightly wincing at the awkward position I was in.

Jace had kept to his promise, and our little 'practice session' had gone splendidly. Ugh, I wanted to kick myself for ever putting the idea in his head. However, that was now physically impossible. My arms were crisscrossed with rope tightly, from my shoulders to my wrists firmly, so they felt like they were stuck together with glue, the rope digging viciously into my skin. My legs were bound as well, from my ankles to my thighs… I remembered how I'd grown hot and breathless as Jace had done that, his nimble fingers brushing my skin… I found myself shivering just because of the memory.

Jace had been unusual when we'd been 'practicing'. Especially when tying my wrists together; his face was oddly caring as he stroked the tender skin and he wounded the rope around them as loosely as possible. I'd watched him carefully as he'd tied my bound arms to a stalagmite, and Jace had grinned when he caught me. It was a halfhearted grin though, and my heart was tugged by it helplessly, wanting to know what was going on in his head.

After he'd finished he'd looked at me with a sparkle in his dark eyes, and kissed me affectionately on the nose before leaving. _Again. _I'd found myself groaning internally at his retreating back, wanting him to stay so I could talk to him, maybe get a flash of my caring, gentle Jace again. I yearned for those flashes now, and every time he looked at me, I looked for them.

Now there was no flashes, just Jace grinning at me as he fondled my hair, twining the red strands around his finger. He looked amused and part of me wanted to punch that beautiful face until it bled. I remembered with anger that I couldn't now. Could barely turn my head, even.

"Why the face, Angel? Aren't you pleased to see me?" He asked innocently with a pout, and my blood boiled with a vengeance.

"Of course I am. I'm always looking forward to the fun 'practices' we have." I retorted sarcastically, and his smirk infuriated me to no end.

"Well, I've come to chat, Angel. I've been having weird recollections and dreams lately and I want you to explain them for me." My murderous thoughts stopped and I stared at Jace.

"Re… recollections?" I echoed, hearing myself sound pathetically hopeful to my own ears. Jace didn't seem to notice and was examining the strand of my hair that he was playing with.

"Yeah." He confirmed, frowning slightly, "Strange stuff… extreme feelings and thoughts… a cavern and water…" My blood ran cold. The… the cavern? He remembered that? When we'd… His frown grew deeper and he actually looked at me, his black eyes calculating. "Just what were we to each other? Who… who was I?"

I held my breath, searching for a hint of malice or a smirk in his features but he looked completely sincere, almost… sad. He almost looked like my Jace in that moment, his eyes holding such strong emotions in them… if I concentrated enough, I could almost imagine they were gold again.

"You were someone I loved very much." I choked, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes but I forced them not to fall, "You were amazing and brave… you were unstoppable and cared about the people you loved with all your heart. I… I loved you." I said again, feeling my breath hitch.

Jace stood still, his black eyes glimmering. He looked… I couldn't pinpoint how he looked… "And now?" He suddenly asked, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed sadly, "Now? Everyone thinks you're dead to me, that you're never going to come back. But I've never stopped hoping." He looked up slowly and finally met my gaze. The sadness in his eyes was like a dagger had been thrust into my heart.

"You should." He whispered simply, before letting go of me and walking out of the room. Leaving me _again. _I cried until I fell asleep from exhaustion and when I woke up several times before drifting back off, I willed for Jace to come back to me, to tell me what he was thinking.

He never did.

**Ok… that was sad ;( *cries into the keyboard***

**So, what do you think? What solution has Izzy found for Jace? Will it actually work or is already too late? And what are Jace's thoughts on Clary's confession? **

**Leave your ideas in the reviews and tell me if you like how MEA is going so far! I'm predicting that MEA will probably last for another 10 chapters before I have to finish it. I'm sorry to the people that wanted it to go on for longer but I get the feeling that it's coming to an end =^.^= This was my first fanfiction and I'm incredibly grateful for the amazing support it's received. Do you think we can get to 200 reviews before I finish it? ;)**

**Just a few more things: I've recently published a few TMI and TID one-shots on my profile and would be so grateful if you could check them out and review them!**

**_Love Bites and So Do I_ \- Sizzy**

**_Newly Weds and Ripped Lace_ \- Wessa**

**Also, here's another on-going TMI fanfiction that I've written that will still be going on when MEA has finished. Go check it out!**

**_A Heart of Gold_ \- Clace/A bit of Clabastian**

**Love you all! JPOV next chapter? **

**~InfernoAlive**


	26. Author's Note (Please read!)

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday ;( I was very ill and on top of all that I had some major family business which brought things to a whole new level. **

**It crossed my mind that I could put in an author's note for you guys yesterday to tell you what had happened with the update but I didn't get to bed until late last night and I was honestly feeling like shit!**

**I promise to put in an update tonight whether I'm feeling like shit or not because that it is only fair for you guys who give me constant support in my writing. This means that the two-day updating schedule will start from today e.g. today to Sunday to Tuesday, you get the idea. **

**I know that to some people this may seem like a lame excuse, I may get some hate, but I'm a human being as well, guys. We all get ill and it makes it seem like everything is out to get you (not in the insane, psychotic way but in the… uh, other way if you know what I mean XD) **

**Thank you, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to all people that comforted me! I'm still feeling a bit out of it – girls you'll know what I'm talking about ;) therefore this chapter will only have one POV but I still hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 26

IPOV

Alec and Magnus's expressions were doubtful as I announced the amazing news. It made me want to hurl the book at their head and watch as the pages of evidence whirled around them.

"Are you sure, Izzy?" Alec asked gently, walking towards me slowly. His face was pitying and I felt the blood rush to my face in my anger. He thought I was lying for my own benefit! "We all want Jace back as much as you, okay, and maybe someday there may come a chance…"

I couldn't really believe this. Was he really talking to me like parents do to their kid when they're trying to tell them Santa isn't real? I clenched my jaw, and caught Magnus's eye. He saw my expression and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Alexander, maybe Isabella might actually have some evidence…" Alec turned around and glared at him, hissing under his breath.

"Don't _encourage _her," he scolded, and I would've laughed at the situation if I wasn't being treated like a clueless kid.

"Alec!" I interrupted when he'd turned back to me and started the whole charade again, "I've actually found something in the codex about Jace and how we can turn him back. _Okay?" _Alec opened his mouth, then closed it like a fish. He frowned and regarded me uncertainly.

"You're sure?" He asked, and a crack of hope filtered through his rough tone. I gave him a small smile, and he instantly looked vulnerable, even buoyant with relief as he ran over to me, grabbing the codex from my hand.

Magnus joined us and altogether we leaned over his shoulder to read the faint text.

_To turn the hirudo spawn back to its former self, you would need to extract the demonic venom from its veins. This can only be done by the fangs of the demon that put it there in the first place for the transition to work._

"Like Clary," I explained fervently, prodding Alec in the elbow, "Remember how it had to be Jace to extract the venom from Clary because he put it there in the first place? It's exactly the same for Jace! All we need to do is find the parasite demon – daemon hirudo – and get it to extract it!"

Alec put the codex back on the table and stared off in thought. Then, Magnus interrupted abruptly.

"That's nearly impossible, Isabella. It says 'this can only be done by the fangs of the demon that put it there in the first place'. The hirudo that infected Jace died when it bit him. You would need to resurrect it and that's difficult enough let alone searching through all the dead hirudo for the exact one…" No, I would not let this last piece of hope disappear!

"We can do it, okay? Uh, isn't there some sort of match you can make to it…? Like… Jace's blood! Get a sample of it and match it to the venom of the dead hirudo then resurrect that one. Simple!" **(Sorry, this just makes me think of that meerkat advert – Simples, =^.^= XD) **

"Great idea, darling, but how do you suppose we get Jace's blood, hmm? It's not like he's just going to come over here and lend us a bit, now is he?" I slumped like a deflated balloon as our last hope died away.

Alec looked just as miserable then said, "Unless… Jace is a demon now isn't here?" Magnus and I gave Alec a stony look as if it say _well, duh! _He reddened but continued, "What I'm trying to say is, he can be summoned by Magnus like any other demon, can't he?"

Magnus gave him a confused nod. "Of course Alexander. What is your point though?"

"Well, we can summon Jace here, and bargain with him to come over here in person. For the blood sample? Keep him here, then resurrect the parasite demon or hirudo or whatever to get the venom out of him!" We were all silent then Magnus exclaimed out loud, crushing Alec in a tight hug.

"That's genius, Alexander! Genius!" Alec squirmed until the passionate warlock eventually let him go. I smirked.

"It is a pretty, good idea." Alec beamed and took a mock bow which made us all laugh. Suddenly, the black mood was lifted and hope was shining at every door.

"So," Magnus said with a grin and gleaming cat eyes, "Let's go get something of Jace's and summon the cocky bastard!"

I grinned. Finally, it seemed like everything was going to be alright.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Here comes another update of MEA! Thank you to all the people that were so nice to me – it really made my shitty day a fantastic one! XD**

**Shout outs to…**

**DracoLover13TheDeathEater: Us girls together, eh? ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Faesilverwings: Thank you for reviewing! I swear though, I'm reading these beautiful compliments and I'm like that… wait, they're talking about me? XD You guys give me way too much credit! ;)**

**Guest: Thank you so much! *hugs* Btw, I'm feeling much better, which you'll probably be able to tell in this update – the quality of my writing does affect my mood ;)**

**BookWorm: Thank you! Yeah, the scenes in the cave were pretty smutty… way out of my comfort zone actually, it's not usually what I write about so I surprised myself! Hope you enjoy this update ;)**

**Willspornotoast: I know, I'm constantly aware that my mood affects my writing. When I delayed the update the other day, I knew that if I did write it, it would turn out like shit anyway so… there, I guess! XD Hope you enjoy this ;)**

**Thank you, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 27

IPOV

I met Magnus and Alec outside of the Institute after running to grab Jace's jacket. Magnus studied it, running his hands over the smooth leather, and picking up the random strands of blonde hair trapped in the collar.

Alec bristled next to him, his expression darkening as Magnus went to sniff the hair. The warlock inhaled then wrinkled his nose, "Ugh, mango scented shampoo! I should've known really, blondes are always airheads anyway, no taste… personally I like vanilla…"

Alec elbowed him sharply, "Really? You're smelling his _hair _because you want to know what scent of _shampoo _he uses?" Magnus shrugged, folding up the jacket until it resembled a small, black parcel.

"All part of the job, Angel. Learn to accept it!" Alec blushed a dark red at the nickname and I snorted. Both of them glared at me then and I smothered my laughter before pushing past them both to walk

"… _Angel? _Are you frickin kidding me right now Magnus?! _Angel!" _

"What, you don't like it? Personally, I think it's perfect! Cute, affectionate and what you _are_ –"

"Shut up and quit babbling about angels! Next you're be calling me crumpet or muffin…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Alexander! _Muffin! _Try, _blueberry _muffin, or _blue-eyed _muffin – now that's staying!" I heard Magnus's 'blue-eyed muffin' groan and I smiled. They were so cute.

The sign to Magnus's house lured ahead and I quickened my pace, my fierce strides making quick work of the pavement. Soon, I was waiting at the front door for the other two, who were still squabbling about something or other as they climbed the steps to meet me. I caught the words 'You can't go around, just flaunting to any man that goes by…' and 'You know, glitter doesn't _kill…_" and decided to not get involved.

Magnus produced a key from a flamboyant pocket and fitted it in a lock. Soon, our trio found ourselves in that corridor that brought back harsh memories. Even the blue fire torches seemed to haunt, their fiery glow conjuring up hellish nightmares from the shadows. I could almost hear Clary's muffled cries from the other side of the door…

I shook my head fiercely, not letting myself go down that road. I bit my lip even so as we opened _that _door that Magnus must've fixed when I'd broken it. The dungeon-like theme hadn't changed; nothing in the room had. It was like it had been kept preserved and untouched like a model in a museum overnight. Until this moment.

My eyes wandered over to the charred ground where Jace had somehow managed to burn down the pentagram that had held him down before. A new fear arose; what would stop him this time? I tried to shrug it off, an idle thought of Magnus knowing what to do... _He thought he knew what to do before but look what happened then…_

Damn my morbid, horribly logical self-conscious! I became distracted as Magnus leant down on the burned ground and traced out a pentagram, which glowed red and black underneath his lithe fingers. Then, he threw in Jace's jacket and the leather was engulfed by a herd of sudden flames as it crackled through the invisible barrier. The design blazed gold for a second, spitting out ashes and sparks that lit up the room.

Magnus began to chant then, faster and faster, in a strange demon language that sounded like the crackle of the burnt jacket.

I leant against the wall, trying to appear casual and expectant though inside my heart was thumping like a fist constantly beating my chest. This was it.

…

JPOV

Her eyes were all I could think about – those mystifying, green orbs that were so wide and… beautiful .The way they'd filled with tears that pained me to look at she mourned for this- this other me that was no more.

I didn't how I felt about that at all. I remembered the possessive accomplishment I'd felt when I'd held her in my arms and had taken her away, knowing she was all mine… All I felt now was something I would've called heartbreak if I thought I had a heart _to _break. Something had definitely died in me when I'd finally been able to meet her eyes, and see her hope and love shining…

A love that was not for me.

Well, for this other me. Her words pounded into me again, _"You were someone I loved very much." You were amazing and brave… you were unstoppable and cared about the people you loved with all your heart. I… I loved you." _The way her tears streaked down her face, her breath catching…

_I loved you. _

'Loved'? As in… no more? I clenched my fists, the agonising ghost of her lips biting in mine hungrily, the feel of her skin warm and sweet… These torturous rein enactments haunting me mercilessly. What did it mean then? Did I… 'love' Clary?

I know what I did feel that I didn't need to ponder over. I lusted for her touch, and it sent me into a frenzy that made my hands shake with want. I swallowed and winced against my dry throat hungrily. I needed… damn it!

I needed Light, had needed it for days I realised now. But I'd been too preoccupied with making out to notice. I swallowed again, the image of Clary's pale, slender neck bombarding my mind. Her hot, angelic blood was thriving just beneath that paper skin and all I needed to do was pierce it…

No. How could I face her after what had just happened? The answer was simple: I couldn't. I didn't think for a second that she would let me drink from her willingly like some kind of drug and then I didn't think I'd have the heart to restrain her either… damn it, when did this get so complicated…?

_When you fell in love with your victim. _

With a start, I realised that's exactly what had happened. Before, I wouldn't have given a shit if Clary would be willing or not. But now… She'd entranced me with her passion, her love and hope… her smile. I craved that smile more than I craved Light, and I found myself comforted and terrified by it at the same time. A quote came to me in a flash.

"_To love is to destroy." _

I was pondering over it when a burning sensation overwhelmed me. Before I could cry out, a flash of white blinded me and I found myself falling, falling…

I landed with a painful thud on a stony floor, and I winced as I felt my grazed hands and knees. Great, this was just what I needed… Then, I suddenly realised where I was. I wasn't in the cave anymore, oh no. Far from it.

This was the treacherous dungeon I'd been holed up in before, I discovered with dread, recognizing the gleaming manacles and shackles hung on the walls… oh no, and sure enough I was stuck in a pentagram. Again.

I swore viciously, my fingers poised above the intricate patterns traced into the stone. Damn the warlock, if that sparkly bastard had anything to do with this… "Why, hello again, Jace? Care to drop in, did you?"

I looked up scowling to meet the gaze of the sparkly bastard in question who smirked at me, cat eyes gleaming. Noticing I wasn't answering, the warlock's smirk grew wider and I all I could think about was punching him until all he _saw _was sparkles.

"Quiet now, aren't you? Cat got your tongue, Goldie?" I growled, and my fist twitched, only held back by the knowledge that if I tried him a swing, my hand would probably be burnt off by the barrier. The warlock grinned, "Well then, let's get started!"

**So… whadaya think?**

**Btw, I've started a soundtrack of Clace songs while I write MEA and here's what I've got so far:**

**Warrior – Beth Crowley**

**E.T – Katy Perry**

**Magnetic – Jessie J**

**Clarity – Zedd. Ft The Foxes but I personally like the male version by Sam something… can't remember his second name ;)**

**Do you know anymore that fit this adorable pair? Tell me down in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! X**

**~InfernoAlive**


	29. Chapter 29

**So so so so so so sorry for not being on Fanfiction for the past… month! Wow, that's a really long time! It's because I've been slap-bang in the middle of damn exams and it's been killing me! I mean, just the sight of that desolate hall with all those separate desks and chairs and the huge clock on the wall and a damn teacher breathing heavily down your neck… urgh, let's just say I'm lucky I got this far XD**

**Still got exams for all of next week so my updating will be slower than normal but I WILL update! I'm holding myself to this… Also, MEA is coming to a close but I had this massive brainstorm which I'm sure you guys will like ;)**

**MEA WILL HAVE A SEQUEL! I've already got the whole plot sorted out and I'm thinking of calling it My (Something) Angel. Also, should I use the same picture of Jamie for the front cover or something different?**

**Thank you, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

My Evil Angel: Chapter 28

IPOV

I watched with wide eyes as Jace sat silent, hands curling into fists as Magnus taunted over him. This wasn't the same Jace that had taunted right back at us, the one who pounded his fists into the floor with unlimited hatred. This Jace was just… there.

"Magnus." I interrupted in the middle of the warlock's catcalls, "Let's just do it." He and Jace turned to look at me in surprise and I stood there awkwardly. In my head, a voice was yelling _why are you trying to defend him? If anything you should be joining in! _But the other part of me was remembering my brother, and how I just wanted to get him back.

"Alright then Isabella," Magnus grunted and took hold of my arm, shoving me forward, "Why don't you tell the golden boy what's going to happen?" I glared at him before meeting Jace's dark gaze.

Before I could speak he whispered, "If you're going to kill me, don't drag it out like this. Just do it." His words shocked me; wasn't he going to fight back if he thought that was going to happen?

"We're… we're not going to kill you!" I exclaimed, "We're just going to…" How could I put into words that we were going to let another demon attack him? Jace slumped then, almost folding in on himself, devoid of all hope. It brought a lump to my throat and I found myself wishing he was putting up a fight. I felt like I was kicking a puppy, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Alright, Magnus we're ready!" Alec called from a corner of the room, where a pile of Magnus' books were. Magnus said something in reply and walked over to him, but I was just staring at Jace.

"Why'd you take her?" I suddenly asked, watching carefully for his expression. His face remained blank and emotionless though his voice was cracked.

"Because I wanted to." The answer was abrupt and simple, but I sensed a greater meaning behind it.

"Did you hurt her?" I winced inside; my tone had come out harsh and cruel and I didn't want to seem that way now. But I knew if he did say he'd hurt Clary, I'd have to hold back from slitting his throat.

He paused then finally looked up at me, his black eyes glimmering, "Not when I didn't want to." I swallowed, pondering over his answer when Magnus strode over. Jace immediately looked back down at the floor and it was hard for me to even remember he'd resumed any other position previously.

"Okay, Alec and I have set it up and we need his blood to find the specific parasite…" at the word 'blood' Jace tensed up and shuddered.

"What is it?" I watched Jace shake, and noticed how pale and withdrawn he was. Clearly, he hadn't been feeding off of Clary's blood as much as we'd thought and was starving himself. A stab of guilt overwhelmed me and I turned towards Magnus, "We can't take out much; it'll kill him."

Magnus nodded slowly and then announced, "So, Goldie? I'm going to take the wards of the pentagram so you'll be free. No funny business alright, or you'll find yourself in an undesirable situation." For effect, Magnus made his eyes glow gold but he didn't really need to put on the emphasis because Jace just nodded solemnly, waiting.

With a twirl of his finger and the sparkle of blue fire, the pentagram lit up suddenly and dissolved away, leaving Jace sitting on a patch of charred ground, blinking. I was instantly on guard, my hand resting on my dagger. However Jace just sat there, biting his lip as he looked at us.

"Going to take out a needle for the blood test then?" he joked, though it was half-hearted and his eyes looked empty and lifeless. Magnus smirked, walking towards Jace carefully before kneeling down next to him. His fingers sparked at the ends, blue flames igniting as they touched Jace's skin on his arm. A spurt of red came to the surface and Jace hissed between his teeth, breathing thinly as his body went slack.

"Magnus!" I warned, and the warlock stopped, the blue flames extinguishing. Alec walked over and gave Magnus a small bottle, his expression unreadable. Maybe the memory of our Jace was hurting him as well.

The sample of blood was collected in the bottle, is rich, red hue like wine. Jace swallowed and put a wavering finger to his pulse point on his neck, shuddering ever so slightly. It broke my heart, because in that moment I saw the death of my brother all over again and this time I wanted to prevent it.

I walked over and sat next to Jace, inclining my neck. "I can see you need this. Just… don't Turn me." Alec gasped, diving down to pull me away from Jace.

"Izzy, what the hell are you thinking?" He yelled at me, but I stayed rooted to the ground, eyes locked on Alec.

"If I don't do this Alec, he'll die before we can Turn him back. Do you want that, for us to lose our chance?" Alec opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his expressions warring together. Then he simply let go of my sleeve and bit his lip.

I turned towards Jace, who up close looked as good as dead, his throat constricting as his gaze was drawn helplessly to my neck. A spike of fear wondered up my spine but I sat in front of Jace, so close that his blonde hair weaved in with my black locks and I could feel his haggard breathing on my scalp.

"Go ahead. Not too much though." He didn't need telling twice.

Without hesitation, his teeth dived down and pierced the skin of my flesh and all I saw was black.

**Okay, here's our Clace soundtrack so far, hope you like it ;)**

**Warrior – Beth Crowley**

**E.T. – Katy Perry**

**Magnetic – Jessie J**

**Clarity – Zedd ft. Foxes but Sam Tsui's cover (Buy his cover off Itunes guys, it's amazing and full of so much more feeling than the original!)**

**Heart by Heart – Demi Lovato**

**Almost is Never Enough – Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes **

**Run – Leona Lewis**

**Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum (THANK YOU BOOKWORM'S TEACHER! XD You guys have to check out the music video for this song it's adorable)**

**Don't Deserve You – Plumb**

**When the Darkness Comes – Colbie Caillat**

**Angel with a Shotgun – The Cab (Always think of Jace when I listen to this *winks*)**

**Btw, I do listen to all songs sent in to me to add to this Clace soundtrack, instead of just mindlessly typing songs. That would just be pointless and kind of rude ;) Anymore we can add?**

**~InfernoAlive**


	30. Chapter 30

IPOV

I waited in agony for it to stop: the deep piercing sting, the seemingly endless course of blood running down my neck. All my senses were slipping away gradually and I felt empty, drained of life… drained of meaning…

I released a last breath and shuddered, waiting for the end, when the pain abruptly stopped and warm arms held me close. Jace's teeth retracted from my flesh and I met his saddened black eyes, filled with regret. I almost forgave him in that moment, but then caught sight of my blood dripping from his mouth and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he stuttered, staring down at his hands, now tan and golden, strengthened by _my _life-force, "It's just – it's been so long since I… I got carried away." I nodded, biting my lip as I struggled to stand, hearing Alec rush over to support me.

"Here," he offered, producing a stele from his pocket and tracing an iratze on my neck. It soothed me and I released a breath, the feeling of molten gold running through my veins. Magnus clapped his hands together to assemble us.

"Okay, now we're all refreshed-" He glanced at Jace who wasn't meeting any of our gazes, "Let's begin at last. Jace, just sit still and if things get out of hand, I'll sort it out." His golden head bobbed: a nod to show he understood. "Alright, Alec, could you get my book and the hairs?"

My brother nodded, rushing over to grab a leather-bound journal and a glass vial containing a few blonde strands: the locks of Jace's hair we'd retrieved from his jacket. He handed them to warlock, who opened the book, flipping to a specific page before stopping. Magnus cleared his throat and began reading a passage: _Come to thee, daemon hirudo, come and spawn… come shall thee…_

A pentagram grew around Jace once more and he recoiled, skidding back on his knees to avoid the swirling lines of red and black – it didn't make any difference though, he was trapped inside. I frowned, disliking Jace's expression of fear instantly. The warlock tossed the hairs in the trap and when they hit the ground, they blew up into sparks of gold.

"Hey, I don't think-" I started but gasped when a cloud of black smoke materialised inside the pentagram, a low snarling filling the air. Jace's face went white, edging away as far as the pentagram would allow, wincing as his back collided with the magical barrier. My blood ran cold when a creature appeared inside the pentagram and I recognised the leech-like appearance of the hirudo demon from the shadowhunters codex. It growled, thrashing around then set its pitch-black eyes on Jace and an intense hunger set in.

"Magnus..." Alec warned, eyebrows drawing together as the demon prowled towards Jace, "Be ready." The warlock waved him off with a impatient flick of the wrist.

"Alexander, it has to bite him first, be patient." We all waited, breath caught in our throats, as the demon sat still, assessing his prey. Jace looked as if he were ready to pass out, black eyes wide. Then it sprung into action, launching itself at him with a deafening shriek, as Jace cried out. I saw the moment its fangs sank into Jace's throat, black and red blood spurting out grotesquely, the ripping of flesh filling the air. Jace thrashed around, growing limper underneath the demon minute by minute.

"Magnus!" I shouted hoarsely, unbearably unable to take my eyes away as the demon feasted on him mercilessly. The warlock nodded, raising a hand to ward off the demon, blue sparks shining in the air. Magnus snapped his fingers, whispering words of a language I didn't know under his breath, and the hirudo demon leapt off of Jace, hissing and spitting with rage until it disappeared. Jace lay there, staring at us with wide, _golden eyes... _They rolled to whites and he passed out, head hitting the floor with a loud slam.

"_Jace!" _Alec and I screamed, scraping at the walls of the pentagram until it wavered and broke, falling on the floor next to him. I took his head into my lap as if he were a small child, winding my fingers through his hair gently. Tears collected in my eyes but I didn't bother wiping them away, just relived to have my brother _finally back _after all this time. He could annoy me any way he wanted to, make my life hell and I wouldn't give a shit about it. Alec fished out his stele and healed the wound on Jace's neck, grimacing slightly.

My heart nearly burst out of chest when his breathing became steadier, his throat constricting as he swallowed before coughing, new air breathing into his lungs. His eyelids fluttered open, and the tawny irises were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life or ever would.

"Izzy...? Alec...? What happened?" I gasped, crying into his chest and Alec leaned in as well, all three of us hugging close. When we finally pulled away, Jace was wearing that lopsided grin, golden eyes sparkling. "Well, _that _was a welcome." We all laughed. Then Jace frowned, looking past us, for someone who wasn't there.

I gulped, flicking my eyes to Alec who wore the same guilty expression I was. How would we explain to him that Clary was held captive somewhere and he'd in fact been her captor? "Um... do you remember anything, Jace? Anything after the Dark War?" His blonde eyebrows drew together slowly as he shook his head.

"Not much... hazy things. Why? Where's Clary?" His tone became frantic as he struggled to stand, leaning heavily on Alec's shoulder. Magnus cleared his throat and we turned to him.

"He'll remember soon enough, when his blood flow gets back to normal and his mind's clearer. Until then, Clary can't be saved, not until Jace can help us find her location."

...

CPOV

I couldn't get that image out of my head: his retreating back, the heart-wrenching sadness shining in those black eyes that I so wanted to be gold. My wrists felt severed from my arms, the crusted blood now like a second skin. I hung limply from the ceiling, my green eyes dull and not nearly as bright as they'd been a few weeks ago, when I still had hope. When I still believed that Jace would come back.

Now, I looked back on the happy memories still in my head, the only thing keeping me alive right now. I coughed, feeling blood gather in the back of my throat. I remembered Isabelle standing next to me in battle, us eating waffles together in the kitchen, her asking me to be her parabatai... I remembered Alec and Magnus, happy together, content and I was glad for them. And I remembered Jace, his golden eyes smiling up at me, the moment our lips met in the greenhouse and the shower of the sprinklers as we'd laughed. His words, ones I still held to my heart: _"I'll always love you, Clary. And if there is a life after this one, I'll love you then."_

Yes, I agreed. In another life, we would meet again and hopefully have a life together that we'd both dreamed of.

...

JPOV

It was horrifying, the first few minutes after the blood replacement had been laid on my skin. Isabelle and Alec sat either side of me, holding a hand to comfort as the memories overwhelmed me. I nearly vomited, remembering the taste of human blood in my mouth, a disgusting lust beating somewhere inside me. No people or thoughts yet, just feelings.

Magnus watched me closely, seeing the horror reflected in my eyes and nodded, as if he understood. Then the first image appeared, and I went into a kind of trance, the only thing anchoring me to this world being Izzy and Alec's hands clutching mine tight.

A pentagram, I was inside it... people coming in... _Clary. _Blood, spells and sparks, more blood... scarves and sunglasses, rope, caves... demon stench... more blood... kisses, wild and sweet, though painful and horrific at the same time... _By the Angel..._

It all came back to me, in frantic flashes, the memories of my demon self. The pain I'd inflicted... the scars I'd made. I felt bile rise in my throat as the sickening thought came to me: _I'd tortured Clary, I'd drank her blood so many times, I'd hurt her... _Isabelle must've realised because she ran and grabbed a bowl, bringing it to my chin as I threw up, again and again, wretching until there was no more to hurl. After I'd finished, Magnus, Izzy and Alec were all staring at me worriedly as I rose to my feet, the only thought going through my head that I was even worse than Sebastian. How could I look at her again?

"I know where she is, I remember it," I whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. The warlock walked over to me, cat eyes glimmering bright.

"Okay then," Magnus held out a hand, "Vision it clearly in your mind, and I'll try to transport us all there. Whenever you're ready, Herondale." I swallowed, taking his hand and feeling Izzy take my other one, Alec taking Magnus'. I imagined the cave, deep crevices, the blood-stained pile of rope on the floor that made the breath stick in my throat. I felt the spark of magic as Magnus worked the spell, closing my eyes against the flash as we all disappeared.

...

CPOV

I heard Jace's voice call out, "Clary, I'm here!" I slumped, gulping, wondering what he was going to do to me now. Would he act as if my confession had never happened? Did he need my blood? I shivered at the thought, feelings tears creep out, rolling down my cheeks. Please... no more... I couldn't look at those black eyes again. Please...

"Clary?" He called out again and I reverted my gaze to the floor, shuddering as I heard footsteps approaching, _several footsteps _approaching. I shook my head; I was insane, driven to madness here in this very room. Running, as if he was trying to get here as fast as he could. I hoped it took him forever, so I could never have my heart broken ever again.

"_Clary..." _He sounded shock, so much like my Jace that I felt the urge to look up and meet his gaze. I didn't. I felt a jolt as warm hands cupped my cheeks, tilting my face up gently. He stared back at me, eyes wide and I was instantly drawn to them. They were... no, that was impossible... it couldn't be...

"Jace?" I croaked, swallowing as I lost myself in those beautiful, amazing, unbelievable, golden eyes. He was glowing like an angel, heavenly and bright, not a shed of demon or evil in his stance. He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back, dazed by shock and joy all in one go. He reached up and cut the rope binding my wrists, and I fell to the floor. He fell with me, arms wrapped around my waist, safe and secure. I leaned up and kissed him, breathless with the familiarity of his hot breaths, the soft feel of them against mine.

I heard a commotion sound from behind us and pulled away from Jace's embrace to see Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. I gave her a grin which she returned, glad see me okay. Magnus whispered to the two of them and taking the hint, the three of them walked out of the room. I turned back to Jace, touching his arms tentatively, stroking his forearms. He shivered at my touch but didn't make a move to touch me back. I frowned.

"Jace? Are you okay?" He looked incredulous, staring at me.

"Am _I _okay? Clary, I remember everything and it makes me sick thinking I did that to you. I don't how you can stand being around me-" I weaved a hand through his hair.

"I love you. That's never going to change, Jace. That wasn't you, alright? There were glimpses of the real you from time to time, and that was you fighting for me. That's how I coped, how I managed. For the reminders that you were fighting for me, so I fought for you. It's over now, and all we can do is look to the future together." Jace gave me a breath-taking smile, leaning in to kiss me. My heart was officially flying.

"I love you so much, Clary..." he whispered hoarsely, breaking the kiss to gaze at me. I held his hand as we stood, going back to Magnus, Alec and Isabelle.

"Right back at you, Jace Herondale." He grinned, leaning into me as we walked. We met with them underneath the rocky doorway, Magnus already ready with his magic.

"We all set? It's important to leave as soon as possible, there are Greater Demons lurking around." Everyone nodded and closed their eyes, feeling the spark as we were transported. Jace linked his fingers with mine and I squeezed them, feelings of relief and joy coursing through my veins at the thought of everything going to normal, of everyone getting their lives back.

All of us, together.

* * *

**Okay, I guess this is the end of MEA. The journey's been long and hard, and I thank all those amazing people who have stuck with me this far. This was my first fanfic and during the process of it, my writing skills have definitely improved. I hope everyone liked the ending, enjoyed the overall story and... yeah. **

**About the sequel, I'm not entirely sure know about going through with it. I kind of want to leave it as it is, but if lots of people feel like they want a sequel, I'll try and work something out. But, even if that ever happens, it won't be for some time as I've got plenty of fanfics to continue right now - check them out, I highly approve ! XD**

**Again, thank you for all the support, it's really helped me and given me an incredible first experience of FanFiction. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**


End file.
